Damn Your Eyes (A Vampire Diaries Fanfic)
by ashleyb1114
Summary: This is a Delena love story. What if Elena drank vervain the night Damon thought he compelled her to forget when he told her he loved her? Damon had Elena's vervain necklace so he thought she was compelled. When Elena knows the truth about how Damon truly feels, she starts making better decisions that affect everyone around her. Rated M for good Reasons ;) Full cast. Delena forever
1. Chapter 1- Keeping It Together

Damn Your Eyes

(A Vampire Diaries fanfiction)

Notes from the author

This is my very first fanfic and it is strictly a Damon and Elena story, so Stelena fans KEEP AWAY. I will be using quotes and events from the series to help tie in the story with the show. This story takes place during season 2 episode 8 when Damon compels Elena to forget when he tells her that he loves her, but what if Elena had vervain in her system. This fanfic is rated M for Mature because things are going to get HOT and juicy. The title came from the song "Damn Your Eyes" by Alex Clare this song just has Delena written all over it. In case you were wondering I do not own any of the vampire diaries or its characters and events. Like I said this is my first fanfic and first story that I have ever written in my life. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1 – Keeping it together.

Elena's P.O.V.

It has been a long day for me. From being kidnapped by Rose, meeting an Original vampire Elijah, and being rescued by Damon and Stefan. Now that Katherine is finally sealed in the tomb maybe I will finally be able to talk with her about why we look just alike. But that's tomorrow and all that sounds decent right now is a nice hot shower and going straight to sleep. As I turn on the handle to the hot water, I hear a faint knock on the door. I turn the water off, grab my red bathrobe, and start to walk down the stairs to answer the door. After being kidnapped for the day, I looked through the window to see who it was before I opened the door. As I drew back the white silk curtains I saw a familiar face, Matt Donovan. He was blonde with royal blue eyes and was holding something that I couldn't identify from the view I had. I unlocked and opened the door and was immediately greeted by a concerned friend.

"Hey Elena, I heard about the day you had and I was wondering if you were alright?"

Matt was always a great listener when anyone had problems and we have been best friends since kindergarten, but for now I just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey Matt, I'm doing fine I guess, it was just a rough day."

"Rough day! I bet it was. You know that for someone who had just been kidnapped, you sure are taking it rather well." Matt said with a smile of his face.

"Well you know me; I'm a fighter, and I'm kind of used to these things by now." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know that's true." Matt chuckled. "Listen I was wondering if you needed to talk to someone about what happened today and get it off your chest?"

"Not tonight Matt, but I will take you up on that offer another time for sure. Right now I just want to take a shower and go to sleep. But thanks anyway. Oh and by the way what is that in your hand?" The object was green and cylinder shaped and looked like a thermos.

"I totally almost forgot, Stefan called me and told me what happened. He said that the vampires were able to take off your vervain necklace. Since Mayor Lockwood has asked me to put it in all of the Grill's coffee and tea, Stefan wanted me to make sure that you have it in your system and give it to you tonight."

As Matt was talking to me, I put my hand over the place on my chest where the necklace hangs. I felt a naked and confused feeling when I didn't feel it there. I didn't remember it ever coming off in the first place. Was I compelled? Why don't I remember what happened to it. I felt overwhelmed all the sudden and extremely vulnerable.

"Elena, are you alright?" Matt questioned me after he saw the confused and sad look on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't remember it ever coming off or what happened to it. I must have been compelled." I said honestly.

"That is what Stefan is most worried about and he wants you to start ingesting vervain as soon as possible. That way you can't be compelled and your blood will paralyze a vampire if they try to sink their fangs in you. Honestly I don't understand why he didn't make you drink it from the get go." Matt stated as he walked through the door and into the kitchen to grab a tea cup. He opened the green thermos and started to pour the vervain tea. After he handed me the cup, he pulled out a big zip lock bag of vervain.

"You need to make sure Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric drinks this with you at least once a week. When you get close to running out, call me. Also you need to make sure that they still wear the vervain just in case."

"Thank you so much Matt, you are amazing. I will go take a cup to Jeremy and Jenna right now. I will talk to you later."

"You're welcome Elena anytime."

As I walked Matt out, I made sure that I locked the door and checked all the windows. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed three tea cups and poured the vervain tea into them. I knew that Alaric was up grading papers in my dad's old office, Jenna most likely watching television in her bedroom, and Jeremy was up in his room doing who knows. First I went to see Rick to see what he was up to and also to notify him of what Matt said, and how we are going to sneak the vervain to Jenna.

As I walk to my dad's office, I saw Rick grading papers. "How's the grading going?" I asked him knowing what he would say.

"It's going. Who was that at the door at this hour?" Rick asked, still looking at the paper he was grading.

"It was just Matt, Stefan had called him to tell him to bring us some vervain."

"Why do we need vervain? Don't we already have some?" Rick said with a confused tone in his voice.

"We do, but when I was kidnapped, the vampire must have taken off my necklace and compelled me. I don't remember them taking it or where it went." I said as Rick suddenly looked up from the paper he was grading and looked straight up at me with concern. "Stefan told Matt that we need to start drinking it with tea and coffee, just in case a vampire pulls our vervain charms off our bodies."

"I completely agree with him, we definitely can't have that happen again. It is best to have it in our system instead of dangling from our bodies anyway. Which I am guessing you will need my help with Jenna?

"Yes that would be great. Right now I am on my way to give her and Jeremy a cup."

"Don't worry about it Elena I will go up there in a minute and give the tea to her and Jer. You need to get some rest after the long day you have had."

"Thanks Rick, thanks for being here and looking out for us. I honestly don't know what we would do without you." I said as Rick gave me a smile.

"Speaking of Jenna, I have been meaning to ask you, when you think we should tell her about all of this? I mean it is becoming more dangerous for her in the unknown about vampires than knowing." Rick said in a convincing tone.

"I agree Rick, it really has, but I just don't want to deprive her of a life without vampires. Once she knows they are real, there is no turning back. Plus she will be brought into all our supernatural drama." I said trying to convince him to wait a bit longer.

As I thought to myself maybe all this drama could finally be over and we wouldn't have to tell her. Since Damon had killed all the vampires that knew everything about me being the doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce, maybe this could all be over if I just lay low for a while. But then reality settled in and what rick is saying really does make sense.

"Elena it is out of our hands to the point where she needs to know what is going on. She is your aunt and your legal guardian, Jenna needs to know the truth. We are putting her in danger and I hate lying to her, she is supposed to trust me and I'm her boyfriend." Rick said very worried.

"It will be ok Rick, we will tell her everything soon. It would be best if we kept the kidnapping a secret, she might not take that well."

"I don't think she would take that well at all. Well enough with that, you need to get to bed and rest, leave Jenna and Jer to me. Good Night Elena."

"Good Night Rick."


	2. Chapter 2- Breaking Over Me

Chapter 2- Breaking Over Me

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that I let her out of my sight for two seconds and she just vanished like that. I should have been paying more attention to her. If something would have happened to her I seriously couldn't live with myself. I am already at the brink of switching my humanity switch and just that would have been the icing on the cake. I ask myself why I care this much, why do I give my all to a person who will never love me over my younger brother. As I pour me another glass of bourbon I sense Stefan walking through the door.

"Hello Brother, did you give my regards to the squirrels?" I asked him while he is walking around in circles in the living room.

"Damon, I cannot believe this happened today, who were those people and what would they want with Elena?" Stefan asked in worried tone.

"I have no idea I have been trying to put two and two together all freaking night. I just can't wrap my finger around it." As I said that last sentence it dawned on me. "I have an idea Stefan, Elena said that the people who kidnapped her were talking about all this doppelgänger mumbo jumbo crap." I said eagerly.

"Right." Stefan replied.

"And that some vampire by the name of Klaus would love to know that another doppelgänger exist.

"Go on." Stefan replied looking very intrigued by what I was saying.

"Katherine knows who Klaus is, I believe that this is why she faked her own death. I also believe that she knows how to deal with this issue."

"What makes you say that brother?" Stefan questioned.

"Because Stefan, as I moved the rock to seal Katherine in the tomb, she was yelling at me saying "Elena is in danger and she's the doppelgänger and needs to be protected." I just thought she was playing mind tricks on me, but it just so happens that for once Katherine wasn't lying. All she needs is a little persuasion and she might just help us."

"How in the world are we going to persuade Katherine of all people, I know that the last person that she would want to talk to is us Damon?" Stefan said confused by what I was meaning.

"See that's where you are wrong Stefan, Katherine is love with you. All you'll have to do is show up, smell nice, and fix your hero hair, shit I'll even let you borrow some of my expensive clothes. If you do that, she will not be able to resist. Basically just play her like she did us." Let's just say that you can have Katherine wrapped around your finger if you play your cards right." I said in a comedic tone.

"I'll try my best first thing in the morning. Damon, but if it doesn't work try coming up with a better backup plan." Stefan said with uncertainty.

As Stefan went up to his bedroom, I remained in the living room finishing up my glass of bourbon. I waited until I heard him shut the door before I took out what was in my pocket. It was Elena's vervain necklace. I found it while Stefan was taking Elena to the car and I was looking around the house for clues. I really don't know why I didn't give it to her straight away, but for some odd reason I didn't want her to have it just yet. As I poured me another shot, I sat there just staring at the necklace just thinking about all the things that I have always wanted to say to her. How much I love her, how she makes me the best version of myself, and that I love her so much that no matter if she doesn't love me as much as Stefan, I respect her. I mean who could ever love someone like me, I hurt the people I love and I am always a disappointment. It is best to never live up to anyone's expectations and just play the role of the bad guy even though I would like to be good.

As soon as I finished the whole bottle of bourbon, I came to the conclusion that I am going to let her know how I feel. Stefan is asleep and I have her necklace that I have to give back to her at some point. Plus this might be my only opportunity, because she will never have this necklace off again as soon as I give it to her. Also I'm sure Stefan will make her a new necklace tomorrow anyway. That's it, I am going over there now because I can't keep this to myself any longer, and I must tell Elena now.


	3. Chapter 3- Taking a Dangerous Risk

Chapter 3- Taking a Dangerous Risk

Damon's P.O.V.

As soon as I walked out of the front door of the boarding house I ran at unhuman speed all the way to the front yard of the Gilbert house. I could hear Jeremy snoring, that was an added bonus and I am pretty sure Jenna and Rick were in bed with their minds elsewhere. This was it; the perfect opportunity because everything was aligned, it even felt like fate was on my side tonight. I could hear Elena's shower water running and this was perfect. I leaped onto her bedroom window and was shocked that her window was unlocked. One more reason I believe fate is on my side. I took a seat on the bay window and just sat there patiently waiting for Elena to get out of the shower. I was thinking about what I was going to say while twirling the necklace with my fingers. When it suddenly dawned on me that this is going hurt me to say these things to her, but they have got to be said.

Elena's P.O.V.

As the hot water from the shower ran over my body, I kept replaying what happened over and over in my head. Oddly enough, I couldn't help but think of Damon. How come he is always the one who ends up saving me? I mean, Stefan is always there as well, but there is just something about Damon that just seems committed to protecting me. I mean I know he likes me but I truly believe that it's just because I look identical to Katherine. I just don't know why he is so determined to save my life, even if it means to sacrifice his own in the process. In the past couple of months I have noticed that Damon is improving as a person. Maybe Damon is finally getting his full humanity back, I hope because I am really starting to enjoy being around him. Oh my gosh! What am I saying, I actually enjoy being around Damon? C'mon Elena you are dating his brother you can't start having feelings for the guy. I'm going crazy; my thoughts are giving me advice, how crazy does that sound. I'm going delusional, I have to get some sleep.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower to dry off. I grabbed my royal blue camisole and my blue and white plaid sleep shorts. As I brush my teeth I was thinking why on earth was I thinking about Damon? I honestly think today I saw a different side of him, a great side of him. I could never tell him that, it would just make his arrogant ego bigger than it already is.

As Elena opened the bathroom door, she was shocked to see Damon sitting on her bay window.

"Cute pj's" said Damon with a seductive tone. Elena just brushed off the complement like it meant nothing to her.

"I'm tired Damon." said Elena a little annoyed.

As Damon got up from the seat and started walking slowly toward her saying, "I know, but I brought you this." Revealing to her what was in his hand, her vervain necklace.

She looked at him astonished and said, "I thought that was gone, thank you." As she started to reach for the necklace, he had pulled it away from her so she couldn't grab it. They both looked at each other for a second locked in each other's eyes. Then when he wouldn't had it back, she looked at him with a worried face and said, "Please give it back" in a demanding tone.

"I just have to say something." said Damon, hoping that she will let him tell her what he wanted to say without freaking out.

With a frighten look on her face Elena asked Damon, "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

Damon was kind of taken back by the frightened look on her face. Damon was contemplating if he should tell her. She obviously didn't trust him which hurt his feeling a bit, but he decided it was now or never. "Well… Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Damon said a little choked up, while struggling to hold back the tears in his light blue eyes.

"Damon, don't go there." Elena said knowing that what he wanted to discuss was going to be a deep conversation, which she was too tired and not ready to hear right now.

"No. I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." He said while approaching her quickly trying to make close eye contact. "I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." With tears forming in both of their eyes Damon got real close to Elena's face and kissed her forehead soft and passionately. As his lips pulled away from her head, he looked deep into her eyes and said with tears streaming down his face, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."

At that moment Elena just realized what Damon was trying to do. As she looked deep into those breathe taking eyes, Damon was compelling Elena to forget what had just happened between them. What he doesn't know is that Elena has vervain in her system and was pretending to act like she was being compelled.

Elena's P.O.V.

As Damon seductively pulled my hair to the side so he could clasp my necklace, I was feeling tingles and chills all over my body. Then he turned around and was gone out the window in a split second. That was the most romantic and sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. While I was looking deep into his light blue eyes, I just realized that I think I have strong feelings for Damon Salvatore.

Well, It looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight, not with that epic confession that just took place. I cannot believe that just happened and above all things, how in the world am I going to act like it didn't just happen.

Damon's P.O.V.

In the middle of the woods, where no one could hear me I shouted, "Why did I just do that, why! It was obvious that she feels the same way too. Why do I have to be so wrong for her! I don't deserve her love; I don't deserve anyone's love." I ran home through the woods punching and kicking every tree in my path. After I broke both of my hands about 20 times a piece, I realized that if I don't calm down I am going to do something that I will regret, like turning off my humanity. No one needs a freaking psychotic emotionless vampire running around, especially one as fucked up as I am. I said out loud to myself to try and calm me down, "I just need to keep telling myself that I'm in complete control and I can do what I want. I got a mind of my own and I will be alright alone, I don't need anybody else." I finally reached the house, and I decided that I need to just cool it for right now and go get shit faced with my finest bourbon and pass the hell out.

What Damon didn't know was that he was being watched by a vampire named Rose, and she so happens to be one of the vampires that kidnapped Elena earlier that morning.


	4. Chapter 4- You're Always There

Notes from the author

Thanks to all viewers and followers of my story. Thanks for taking the time to read it. I am so sorry I left you hanging for 3 days but I will make it up to you. Juicy scenes are going to come soon, I promise. Feel free to leave a review, I would love to know if you're enjoying it.

Chapter 4- You're Always There

Stefan's P.O.V.

As I woke up I started to understand what Damon was saying about Katherine last night. I thought to myself, this can work, but I have to be convincing. So with that thought, I got out of the bed and went to take a shower. Like Damon said, I need to look my best, that way Katherine won't be able to resist me.

When I got out of the shower and put my jeans on, I decided that I might want to borrow one of Damon's designer tees. When I opened my door, I could smell alcohol. With every step I took toward Damon's room, the smell was ascending. I knocked on his door to be courteous, but of course he didn't answer. As I opened the door, I saw about 20 bottles of bourbon just scattered all over the floor and nightstand.

"Hey brother, looks like you had a hell of a night." I said with curiosity.

"Yeah it was a hell of a party Stefan, you should've been there." Damon said sarcastically.

I picked up a bottle and asked, "Was it a party for two? And when I say two, I mean you and Rick."

"Nope, just me." Damon said with a yawn.

"Glad you had some fun, but anyways I was wondering if I could borrow one of your muscle tees for my talk with Katherine today?" I said as I opened his closet door.

"Help yourself brother; I have way too many anyways. Do you have any color in mind?"

While I looked through the tees, I asked "Do you happen to have a maroon or burgundyone, I always wore that color around her back then?"

"Yeah, it should be in there somewhere. By the way what time are you going over there today?"

"As soon as I get ready, why?" I asked, as I found the maroon tee and pulled it over my head.

"No reason, just wanted to know the plan so I can enlighten Rick. He can keep his eyes on Elena at school today." Speaking of Elena, you are going to need an alibi for missing school today."

"Got it covered brother, I told her that you and I are searching for more clues at the house she was held captive in yesterday. I need you to stay here today until I get back, unless it is an emergency."

"Whatever brother, text me if you need me and good luck with Katherine." Damon said as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

I went back into my room to fix my hair and put on my cologne. I was about to head out door when I decided that I should maybe bring a blood bag for her and some other things. I thought that if I brought her some stuff, she will think that I care. After I gathered some things around the house for her, I went straight to my car and started heading in her direction. When I arrived at the tomb, I thought to myself, "I have to convince her, I must do this for Elena." I hopped down into the hole in the ground in front of the tomb's entrance, when I was immediately greeted by Katherine.

Elena's P.O.V.

All I could think about was Damon last night. How on earth am I going to be able to act like last night didn't happen? I reached over to my nightstand to grab my phone. When I looked at it, I noticed that I have a missed call and text from Stefan.

_Good morning beautiful, I was just letting you know that I won't be at school today. Damon and I are going to look for any clues at the house you were at yesterday. I will call you as soon as we are home. I love you and have a great day at school._

After I read the message I felt a weird feeling inside my stomach. Why were they going back to look for clues, I thought Damon was looking for clues when Stefan was walking me to the car. Damon must have looked the place up and down because he found my necklace. Something about this text just felt odd, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. Besides Stefan and Damon are going out of town for the day and I really want to speak with Katherine for some answers, this is perfect. I jumped out of bed and got dressed; I started to head down the stairs and before I got out the door, Alaric stopped me.

"Elena, where are you going so fast?" Rick said, with a suspicious look on his face.

"I've got some things I need to do before school. I'll see you later." I said in a hurry.

"With what car Elena, you left your car in the parking lot the other day, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." I said trying to play dumb.

"Well Jeremy and I are ready to leave now; we can take you where you need to go." Rick offered.

"No, but thanks though, I'll just do it after school no hurry." I said bummed that my plans fell through. I know that if I tell Rick, he'll call Stefan or Damon right away.

I have decided that I will go see Katherine right after school. All I need to do is call Stefan and find out what time they will be coming home. I pulled out my IPhone from my pocket and dialed Stefan's number, it went rang once then it went immediately to voicemail. That's odd, I thought, he is only with Damon looking for clues, why wouldn't he answer. I decided to try one more time, same thing happened. It felt like he was avoiding me, why would he be avoiding me. I decided to call Damon because I know that he will answer. I dialed Damon's number and it rang about three times, then all of the sudden, Damon answered.

"Just can't get enough of me huh." Damon answered seductively.

Something about the way Damon answered my call made me all nervous. "Hey Damon, do you know what time you'll be back today?"

"I'm not sure maybe around 5 or so, why do you want me to come over?" Damon said in a flirtatious voice.

"I might if Stefan won't stop avoiding my calls." Having just realized what I had said, I felt so embarrassed.

"Well just call me anytime and I'll be there in 30 minutes or less." Damon said eagerly

What Damon had said gave me a tingling feeling in my stomach. I felt that this was unfair to Stefan, which was probably listening in on this conversation. To make sure that I was being respectful to him I made sure to say "I was just kidding Damon" to his flirty comeback.

"Well I sure wasn't." Damon said bluntly.

Worried what Stefan was thinking I decided that I should speak with him. "By the way Damon, can I speak to Stefan for a second please?"

"Stefan isn't around me at the moment." Damon said hesitantly. "I dropped him off at the house and I went another 5 miles down the road to get some gas."

"Oh ok." I felt so relieved that Stefan wasn't around to hear our conversation. "I'll just call him in a couple of minutes then. Thanks Damon."

Damon asked curiously, "Thanks for what?"

"For answering your phone." I said.

"Well in that case, you're very welcome Elena." Damon said kindly.

When I ended the call, I thought to myself, why I couldn't get a hold of Stefan? It's getting very annoying when I can't get a hold of my boyfriend, but I can get hold of his brother whenever I needed. I decided that I would quit dwelling on this and just wait until Stefan called me. Now that Damon and Stefan won't be home till about 5 I have about an hour after school to go and talk to Katherine. Then I heard Rick calling my name from down stairs.

"Elena, it's time to leave for school!" Rick shouted at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my backpack.

As soon as I get out at 3:30, I will head straight to the tomb; I just have to count down the hours.


	5. Chapter 5- When Paths Cross

Chapter 5- When Paths Cross

Damon's P.O.V.

Well that was a strange conversation with Elena, since when does she flirt with me like that? Whatever, I'm sure I'm just misreading things like always, but I hate lying to her. I'm sure Stefan feels terrible that he is ignoring her phone calls.

Out of nowhere, I sensed a feeling of being watched by someone, and to my surprise I saw the culprit. It was a vampire with short reddish brown hair, the vampire that had fled the house as soon as Stefan and I arrived yesterday.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" I asked the unwelcome vampire.

"My name is Rose and I am deeply sorry for what happened yesterday." Rose pleaded wanting a truce.

In less than two seconds I broke a dining room chair and held the wooden leg up to Rose's heart. "Why in hell should I forgive someone like you? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't steak you right now." I said extremely serious and demanding.

Rose began to cry and said, "Because Elena is in trouble and I can help you. I will tell you everything you need to know, just let me please explain."

I released her from my grasp and said, "Well, spill it, I don't have all day." Then I poured me a glass of bourbon.

"Elena is the Petrova Doppelgänger; she is the key to breaking the curse." Rose said.

"Whoa, what freaking curse?" I asked in complete confusion.

"You honestly don't know about the Sun and the Moon curse?" Rose questioned.

"Uh no, what the hell is it?" I asked.

The Sun and the Moon curse, also known as the Hybrid curse, was a curse placed on the Original vampire, Klaus. He is part werewolf and vampire, a hybrid of the two. In order for him to access both of his supernatural sides, he must break the curse." Rose Explained.

How does Elena fit into all this curse crap, may I ask? I said awfully confused.

"The curse ritual consist of three parts, the first being the sacrifice of a vampire. The second, the sacrifice of a werewolf, and third, the sacrifice of the doppelgänger will break the curse. Klaus has been trying to break the curse for over 700 years. When he first spotted Katherine, he was going to break it back then, until she turned herself into a vampire. After that I have been on the run for over 400 years along with Katherine herself."

"Does Klaus know that the doppelgänger is alive?" I asked, totally in shock by what I have just heard.

"As of now, no, but it is only a matter of time until he does. Trevor and I were going to turn her in to him because we were tired of running, but once Elijah killed him, I have decided that I am on the side of protecting Elena." Rose explained.

"Now that you are free, why in hell would you try and help us?" I asked not convinced.

Rose then began to cry, "Because I have no one and nowhere to go. Trevor was my life and my best friend, I want to avenge him. I will help you protect her anyway I can, you have my word Damon." Rose promised.

"Thank you for your honesty, but I will need to speak with my brother about this. In the meantime, you may keep me company until he arrives." I said kindly.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am. Elena is so lucky to have you looking out for her. You are a very kind person." Rose said respectfully.

"Ha-ha!" I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Rose said I was a kind person. "If Elena only knew that, then maybe…" I didn't finish what I was saying because it was none of her business.

"She would be yours instead of your brothers." Rose finished what I was trying to say with a sympathetic look on her face.

I looked up at her curiously, wondering how in the hell she knew that. Am I that easy to read? I asked myself.

"Sorry, that was none of my business. After being in love with a person that was in love with someone else, you tend to recognize others in your dilemma." Rose said with understanding.

"I'm guessing Trevor was in love with someone else?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh course, the famous Katherine Pierce. She was the reason we were on the run from the get go. He fell in love with her and tried to protect her from Klaus. He told her to hide in my house, so I hid her in the closet. When I went to talk to her, she had stabbed herself trying to kill herself. I healed her with my blood and when I went back to check on her she had hung herself from my ceiling. From that point on we were on the run from Klaus." Rose explained everything to me.

"While we are talking about Katherine, I should tell you that she is the one that turned me and my brother, Stefan. So I guess that makes us blood." I said with respect.

"Well would you look at that, this sure is a small world." Rose said as she grinned up at me. "We should make a toast." Rose said, as she poured herself a glass of bourbon.

I raised my glass to hers and said "To new friends that meet in the strangest ways." We hit our glasses together and threw the shot back. I thought to myself I think I have found myself a new drinking partner.

The morning had gone by so fast and Stefan had finally returned from his rendezvous with Katherine.

"Good afternoon brother, how was your date with the famous Katherine?" Damon said sarcastically

"Well I got some information about why we need to protect Elena, but I just couldn't play her games any longer, I gave up." Said Stefan disappointed.

"Stress no further brother, I know everything about our little Klaus situation and made a friend in the process." Damon said with pride.

"I find that hard to believe." Stefan said unconvinced.

As Damon smiled at Stefan, he looked toward the living room and said "Rose will you please enlighten Stefan what you had shared with me earlier please."

Rose came out from the living room and was telling Stefan everything that she had told Damon, Stefan was overwhelmed by the news he had just heard.

"How are we going to explain this to Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure brother, but I believe that we should break it to her gently and soon." Damon suggested.


	6. Chapter 6- Secrets, Truth, and Lies

Chapter 6- Secrets, Truth, and Lies

Elena's P.O.V.

I was walking to my car from class, when I suddenly got a call from Stefan. I decided that I would answer it; he must have had a busy day because he was just now calling me back.

"Why haven't you called me back?"

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't have signal around that house, but we have come across a lot of information. We need you to come over the house as soon as we get home, and you might want to bring Rick and Bonnie as well."

"Ok I will, I will see you then."

After I had ended the call, I decided that if I am going to go speak with Katherine, I need to do it fast. I jumped in my car and immediately left for the tomb. When I finally arrived, I was contemplating if this was a good idea, but then I decided it's now or never.

I crawled down to the tomb entrance and was instantly greeted by the famous Katherine Pierce.

"Wow two visitors in one day, this has got to be some kind of record." Katherine stated.

"What do you mean two visitors, who else came to visit you today?" Elena said confused by Katherine's statement.

"Girls never kiss and tell Elena, I thought you of all people would know about the rule by now."

"Whatever Katherine, I have a few questions I need to ask you." I said, aggravated by her immaturity.

"Let's make a deal then Elena, I will answer your questions, as long as you answer a question in return. If you want me to be honest, you must answer honestly. I'll show you mine if you show me yours, kind of policy, so do we have a deal?"

"I guess we have a deal?" I already started to regret my decision, but I needed answers. If this is the only way to get honest answers from her, then bring it on.

"Ok first question, why am I in danger?" I asked her bluntly.

"You are in danger because of what I did four hundred years ago. I tried to escape our fate and I have paid the price ever since." Katherine answered truthfully. "My turn, which Salvatore do you think is the best kisser?"

"Well I have only kissed one as a matter of fact, so I wouldn't be able to answer that question. But my answer is Stefan since he an amazing kisser." I answered her knowing that it bothered her to hear about me kissing Stefan.

"Well Elena from my experience, I must agree with you,Stefan is the better kisser, but I have to say that hands down, Damon is way better at sex. You know it's not too late for you to find out." Katherine responded to my answer knowing that it made a little uncomfortable.

"Next question, what is our fate?" I asked her, really wanting to know this answer.

"Well Elena, that is a very long story, but I can tell you briefly about it. We are needed for a sacrifice ritual for an extremely dangerous vampire. He needs to sacrifice us in order to break a curse that was put on him. He tried to sacrifice me four hundred years ago, and I escaped it by turning myself into a vampire, but that came with a terrible price" Katherine responded. "Now my turn, do you have any feelings for Damon?" Katherine asked the question with a huge grin on her face.

There is no way that I can tell Katherine that I have feelings for Damon, so I have to find a way to make this sound like the truth. "I care for Damon deeply, but just not in a way that will cause me to throw away what I have with Stefan." The look she gave me seemed like she wasn't convinced.

"Elena you are full of shit, I know you have feelings for Damon, it is totally obvious. Elena we are alike in so many ways. I know how amazing both brothers can be, but you cannot have one without the other at some point, it's impossible. Damon used to be the nice guy when we were hooking up, but the new Damon is a whole lot sexier than he used to be. If he was anything like he is now back then, Stefan would have never had a chance."

"Ok last question; I can't take any more of this nonsense from you." I stated awfully annoyed by her tomfoolery.

"Ask away." Katherine responded.

"Who all came to visit you today, besides me?" I asked with curiousness.

"Are you sure you want to know this answer? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't mind answering it, it's just I don't think you will like what you hear." Katherine said with concern.

"Yes I am certain." I answered

"Stefan came to visit me. He left about an hour before you showed up. I'm not quite sure why he didn't want to tell you, but I found it rather interesting when he ignored both of your phone calls." Katherine said with a spiteful tone.

"That's it Katherine, I can't take any more of your bull shit." I said to her with an aggressive tone. "You are such a liar; Stefan wouldn't lie to me about that. He knows that I wouldn't care if he came to talk to you, he would have told me." I yelled at her with such rage, but the truth was she didn't deserve this, Stefan did. I don't want her to think that she is getting to me, I should thank her for telling me, but I am not fully convinced that she is telling the truth anyway.

"Elena I don't mean to be a total bitch, but Stefan did wear a maroon V-neck today. He knows that I love him in maroon, yet he wore it to come see me. Does that not seem suspicious to you?" Katherine asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Katherine, I have to go. I have somewhere I need to be, I will be back soon. I hope that you won't tell anyone I have been down here." I told her in a trustful voice.

"I'll be here mummifying, if you need me." Katherine said, sounding board.

As I crawled out of the hole and back into my car, I have not been so angry with Stefan before in my life. I cannot believe he lied to me about visiting her today. I am also mad at Damon for lying to me as well. I just don't understand why on earth they would keep this a secret from me. Speaking of Damon and Stefan, I need to call Rick and Bonnie and tell them to meet me at the boarding house as soon as possible. I'm going to use my knowledge of this lie to see which brother will crack first.

Thinking about the last two days, I have come to the realization that there are now three secrets I have to keep from them. The first one being me knowing that Damon confessed his love for me and thought that I was compelled to forget it. The second, I went to go see Katherine behind their back, and third, that I now know that both of them lied to me about where they were today. I think I have had my fair share of secrets, truth, and lies today to last me a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7- Clearing the Air

Author's note

Here is a long chapter just for you all. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 7- Clearing the Air

Damon's P.O.V.

"I just got off the phone with Rick. He said that he has plans with Jenna, so he won't be able to make it tonight." I said to Stefan and Rose, which were both sitting on the couch. Stefan was looking down at his phone.

"Same with Bonnie, she is meeting up with Jeremy at the Grill, so it looks Elena is the only one we are waiting on. I'll just call Bonnie tonight and tell her everything." Stefan added.

"I'll do the same with Rick." I said as I agreed with Stefan. "Where is Elena? I thought she'd be here by now?" I asked. Then all the sudden I heard a car driving up the driveway. "Never mind, here she comes."

As Elena walked in the front door, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She was wearing a jean skirt and a red camisole, which both formed her body perfectly.

"Hey guys, what did you happen to dig up today?" She asked with a little annoyance in her voice. For some odd reason, she didn't walk straight up to Stefan and give him a hug or even eye contact for that matter.

When Elena looked over at me, there was a strange look in her eyes that I had never seen before. When they met mine, I felt an odd feeling come over me. I could hear a loud thumping sound coming from her chest, something about looking at me made her heart race. All I could think about was last night when I made her a visit. I'm just glad she doesn't know about that little meeting or things would be a bit awkward. Stefan could tell something was weird about Elena as well, so he decided that he would tell Elena about what Rose said alone.

"Damon, why is she here? She almost got me killed the other day." Elena asked confused by Rose's presence.

"Elena, she came here to help us and she has been extremely helpful. Stefan is going to take you his bedroom and tell you everything you need to know, meanwhile, I'll call Rick and inform him with the information." I said.

"Whatever, let's get this over with, it has been a long day and I want to go home." Elena said irritated.

Surprised by Elena's response, I decided that I was just going to leave it alone; she was obviously in some kind of mood. Elena and Stefan went upstairs to his bedroom to inform her of what we knew; I stayed in the living room with Rose and poured us both a glass of bourbon. I pulled out my phone and called Rick to tell him everything.

After Stefan informed Elena about what we knew, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, and neither could Rose, it was getting intense.

Elena's P.O.V.

"Elena what is wrong with you tonight?" Stefan asked me with concern.

"Gosh, I don't know Stefan, why would there be? Is there anything you wish to tell me?" I questioned him wondering if he would fess up to his lies.

"No Elena, I've got nothing, why do you ask?" Stefan asked confused.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I was going to try to keep calm, but I just couldn't. When I walked in the door earlier and saw him with a maroon shirt on, I just knew my anger would come over me. "Well let's just say that a little birdy told me where you were all day? I cannot believe that you just lied straight to my face!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Who told you, was it Damon? I swear it's not what it seems."Stefan stated trying to push the blame onto Damon.

A sick feeling came across me when he was trying to blame Damon. "Never mind who told me Stefan, the fact is you lied to me. You know that I wouldn't care if you need to talk to her, so why would you keep it a secret?" I asked.

Stefan tried to explain. "It was Damon's idea; he thought that if I flirted with Katherine, she might give us some important information."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was Stefan, the problem is you didn't tell me about it. I don't care if you manipulate Katherine; she has done that her entire life. You should have been honest with me." I said with utter disappointment. I cannot believe he would throw Damon under the bus like that, his own brother. I mean I know that Damon isn't a saint, but Damon also takes full responsibility for his actions.

"I just didn't want you to think that I would do something like that to someone." Stefan said with a sad look on his face.

"Stefan you know better, you know that I will never judge you. Unless you lie to me, which you did and I am so disappointed in you." I said in disgust.

"Well it was Damon's idea not to tell you, he said I needed to give you an alibi for missing school." Stefan said again, still trying to make me angry at Damon.

Out of nowhere I heard Damon's voice come in.

"Stefan I never said that you needed to lie to Elena, I simply reminded you that you need to tell her why you weren't going to school." Damon said in his defense.

"Oh that's great Damon; make me out to be the bad guy. I'm so glad that Elena can trust you of all people." Stefan said rudely.

"Brother, I didn't tell her anything, I went along with what you told me to tell her. I promise." Damon said hurt by Stefan's assumptions.

"Will both of you just stop, I can't take this anymore! Damon didn't tell me Stefan, so stop trying to blame him. I went to go see Katherine before I came here, that's why I was late. I wanted some answers; I got more than I wanted to hear. Katherine told me about your little visit, and both of you lied to me about it. It is both of your faults and I am angry with both of you." I stated, letting it all out there. "I am so tired of this drama between us. I am going to go home and I will talk to both of you tomorrow."

The looks on both of their faces were priceless. I cannot believe that Stefan was acting so immature about it.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in this Elena." Damon apologized as he left the bedroom.

Stefan grabbed my hand and said, I'm so sorry Elena I never thought this would bother you as bad as it did, and for that I am truly sorry." He had an upset look on his face, he wanted me to forgive him.

"It is going to take me some time to trust you again. In the past year, we have been on an emotional roller coaster and I'm tired of it. I feel that you are never one hundred percent honest with me. If things don't start to change, I won't be able to be with you." I said as my eyes started to tear up along with Stefan's.

"I promise things are going to be different Elena." Stefan said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

As I pulled my face away from hand I said, "It better be or you'll lose me forever." Something about when he touched me didn't feel right. It was like my heart was putting up walls, like it knew that he wouldn't keep his promise.

"While we are being honest, I wanted to let you know that I am on my way to Bonnie's house. I told her that I would come over to inform her on what's going on." Stefan told me as he grabbed his jacket off of the bed.

"That's perfectly fine with me." I said with a smile on my face. "I appreciate your honestly." Then I looked at the time and said, "You better hurry and get there Bonnie goes to bed around nine and you have thirty minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school, Goodnight," he said as he kissed me on the forehead, then he was out of the house in a split second.

I started to walk downstairs and I glanced in the living room, Damon and Rose were both drinking and having some fun. I immediately felt kind of jealous because Damon always knew how to have fun and just let go. I decided that I should say something to Rose, because I wasn't very welcoming earlier.

"Hey Rose, I just wanted to say thank you for helping us. I wasn't myself when I came into the house earlier and I wanted to say sorry." I said with a grin on my face.

"No problem Elena, I kind of deserved it, I did kidnap you and all." Rose said. "But I must say your reaction was a whole lot better that Damon's. He almost killed me when he saw me in his house." Rose said while giggling at Damon.

Damon laughed back at Rose as he said, "I'm so glad I didn't, I finally met someone a lot like me that just wants to have fun."

"Wow Damon you actually met a friend, I am so shocked?" I said sarcastically. Damon was pretty much drunk and he looked like he was having the time of his life. "I'm kind of jealous right now, you both get to have fun and I have to wake up for school in the morning." I said with a frown on my face.

"You know Elena; you can join me at any time. I can show you what having fun is all about, all you have to do is ask." Damon said as he was dancing silly with Rose. Rose was laughing constantly.

"Ok well I am going to go; you two don't party too hard without me." I said jokingly.

"I can't promise anything." Damon said as he opened a new bottle of bourbon.

As I walked out of the house, a weird feeling came over me. I think that I might be jealous of Rose. Damon was opening up and having fun with her. I wish I could see that side of him more often but that would never happen as long as I am with Stefan. He wouldn't approve of me behaving like that around his brother. Everything in my life right now is so serious; I just wish I could escape for a while. Then out of nowhere I heard a tap on my driver side window. It was Damon and he wanted to speak with me.

"Hey Elena could I speak with you for a second?" he questioned.

"Of course, what is it Damon?"

"I wanted to thank you for not blaming me for everything tonight." Damon said completely wasted.

"It is ok Damon; you can make it up to me." I said.

"Oh I'll make sure to do that." Damon said seductively. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate wasn't it?" he questioned.

"A bit, but being around you all this time, I am used to your inappropriate comments." I said with a giggle.

"I love your laugh it is just so cute." He said to me as he poked me on the nose.

"Ok Damon you should go inside, you are clearly intoxicated." I said with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, unsure of what he was going to say to me next.

"Ok party pooper, I'll go back inside. I will be seeing your sexy self tomorrow." Damon said stumbling up the stairs to his front door.

"Good night Damon." I said to him as he waved back.

On the car ride home, I couldn't help but think about tonight. He must not be doing well with this whole compelling me thing. I never once saw him without a glass of bourbon in his hand. He was clearly using Rose as a distraction from the pain that festered inside of him, the pain that he shared with me last night. If only he knew I was on vervain, I'm not sure what he would do if he found out.

Notes from the author

I hoped you liked it, please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8- Taking Control

Notes

Thank you for your reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I wanted to discuss on thing with you all. You know how if someone time travels and changes an event in the past it completely changes the whole future. That is kind of what I am trying to do with this story. I want to show you what would have happened if Elena knew that Damon loved her and how that one change would have changed the whole show and her way of thinking. Just incase anyone was wondering why I am changing it so much. Please leave a review and please share with your friends.

Chapter 8- Taking Control

Elena's P.O.V.

The loud sound of my alarm woke me up this morning. I felt mentally exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep, but the sound of Rick knocking on my door got my attention.

"Elena are you awake?" Rick asked as he knocked on my door.

"Barely, but you can come on in." I answered while I struggled to sit up in my bed.

Rick opened my door and took a seat on my desk chair. With a concern look on his face, he said, "Damon told me everything; I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, but I am here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Rick, I am just so overwhelmed right now I don't even know what to say."

"I completely understand, we are trying to figure out a way to get you out of this." Rick said, trying to make me feel better.

"Rick I don't think there is a way out of it. Katherine turned herself into a vampire to escape Klaus and she has been on the run since then. He isn't the kind of vampire you want to mess with and I would rather die than live in fear and put everyone I love at risk." I said trying to get him to understand that there is no way out of this, Klaus will find me eventually.

"Elena you have got to be more optimistic, you can't just give up. We will find a way, we always do." Rick said while getting up from the chair and was about to exit the room. Before he reached the door, he turned back to me and said, "I never took you as a quitter, I guess you're not as tough as I thought you were." Rick then left the room.

As I got dressed for school I kept thinking about what Rick said. I need to start being more optimistic, I can't just give in. There has got to be a way out of this, but how.

What Elena didn't know was that Elijah was outside spying on her.

Elijah's P.O.V.

Spying on Elena and the Salvatore brothers the last few days has really fascinated me. I need to find a way to help her, but I will need to converse with her before she decides to do anything reckless. No one wants to see my brother suffer more than me. I have wanted my revenge on Klaus ever since he had killed our family and lost their bodies at sea. There are only a few ways to destroy Klaus, but I will need her help if I am going to pull it off. I need to find some way to get Elena alone so I can speak with her, but where ever she goes, a Salvatore follows.

While Elena was at school, I patiently waited outside for the perfect time to get her alone. For some reason she was heading to her car in a hurry, I believe she must be trying to ditch class. Stefan wasn't anywhere in sight, so I decided this is the moment I was waiting for. I ran up to her at an unhuman speed, covered her mouth and was gone in flash. I took her out in the middle of the woods where no one could hear our conversation.

"Hello again Elena." I greeted her as she looked at me with fear.

"Elijah, I thought Damon killed you, how are you still alive?" she said in shock.

"I have my ways, but it so happens that I have a solution to your problem. I have a way that you can give yourself over to Klaus and live after the sacrifice ritual. Would you like to hear what it is?" I asked.

"Of course I would, please continue." Elena responded.

"Delightful. When Klaus was after Katherine, I decided to find a way for her to survive the ritual was successful." I said as I pulled out a glass vessel. "This is an elixir that I had acquired about five hundred years ago for Katherine; it processes mystical properties of resuscitation. Before I had time to tell her about my plan, she had already turned into a vampire. Now that history is repeating itself, it would be my pleasure in helping you with the same predicament. In return I will give you my word that no harm will come to your loved ones, or yourself." I said hoping that she would take my offer.

"I accept your offer, what do I need to do." Elena accepted my offer with no hesitation.

"For starters I will need you to come with me right away. The next full moon is tomorrow night and I would like for Klaus to perform the ritual then. I will also need your friend Bonnie." I explained to her.

"Why do you need Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"First reason is so your boy toys don't figure out where you went. Second, I need a witch that can channel enough power to weaken Klaus, that way I can rip his heart out."

"Wait, you're going to kill him, why?" Elena said with a surprised look on her face.

"Klaus has killed everyone in our family; I want to avenge them. The only way I can defeat him is if I can get him vulnerable enough to rip his heart out. Once he is dead I will take you and your friend home safely." I told her knowing I could trust her with my secret.

Elena held her hand out and said. "We have a deal." as I shook her hand she asked, "Do you need me to text Bonnie and tell her I need her to meet me somewhere?"

"I've already got that covered." I said while pointing at the black Tahoe that just appeared in the distance. "My two witches picked her up and took her somewhere that she could get enough power to immobilize Klaus."

As soon as the vehicle was in park, Bonnie got out of the Tahoe and was on her way to Elena.

"Elena I have so much to tell you about what just happened!" Bonnie said with enthusiasm. "I just channeled enough power from the spirits of one hundred dead witches; they told me how to defeat Klaus."

"I'm sorry to rush you both, but if we want this plan to work we must head out soon." I said trying to be polite.

"You can tell me everything in the car Bonnie, and I will enlighten you with the plan." Elena said as they both got in the car.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)


	9. Chapter 9- You Make It All Seem True

Notes

Finally a chapter with some Delena! I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 9- You Make It All Seem True

Damon's P.O.V.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ELENA!" I shouted into my phone, leaving her my eighth voicemail. "IT HAS BEEN TWO HOURS SINCE YOUR TEXT, CALL ME ASAP." I cannot believe that I just woke up moments ago and missed her text.

I kept looking at the text she had sent me earlier, reading her words over and over.

_Damon, I will be on my over to your house in a couple of minutes. This whole Klaus thing has my stomach in knots. We need to come up with a plan, because I don't know how much longer I can take feeling this way. Stefan is drawing attention with all of his absences and I don't want him to get into trouble, so he won't be coming. I'll be seeing you soon._

I'm not sure whether or not I should be worried that she is mad at me or in trouble.

"What's with all the shouting?" Rose asked me with a curious look on her face.

"Elena texted me this two hours ago while I was sleeping." I showed her the text and while she read it, she had a worried look on her face. "Do you know if she had stopped by in the last two hours?" I asked, hoping deep down she was awake and knew something. If Elena came over and was knocking on the door and I didn't answer it, she was probably mad and avoiding my calls.

"No, Elena hasn't stopped by at all today. I woke up about four hours ago; if she had stopped by I would have heard her." Rose answered. "Do you think that maybe she got held up at school for any reason? She asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I'll call Stefan, he'll know if she is still at school." I said while trying to remain calm.

Meanwhile in Elijah's car…

Elena's P.O.V

"You both might want to come up with some kind of story to tell your friends and family while we are gone. We don't need them trying to find us." Elijah pointed out.

"Oh my God, it totally slipped my mind that I told Damon that I was going to be at his house about two hours ago. That's where I was going before Elijah snatched me away. I have to text him back and tell him everything is fine." I notified Bonnie as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Before you do, we need to come up with a plan to tell him why we are both gone." Bonnie said as I began to listen to Damon's eight voicemails.

"Well you both need to hurry up and figure something out. We need to leave your cell phones somewhere, just in case they decide to track them." Elijah stated as we were brainstorming ideas.

Then bonnie had an epiphany and said, "I know what we can tell them."

Meanwhile back at the Salvatore boarding house

Damon's P.O.V.

"Damon, you need to chill the hell out. You're not helping the situation any better acting like this." Stefan said to me over the phone.

"So you're telling me that you haven't seen Elena since ten o'clock this morning?" I asked him with an aggravated tone.

"Like I told you before Damon, I haven't seen Elena since she told me that she wasn't feeling well this morning. Which brings me to the question, why was she heading over the house to talk to you in the first place?" Stefan asked.

It was weird that Elena had lied to Stefan about where she was going, so I decided to cover for her. "Well brother if you must know, she was coming over to pick up a shirt she had left over here for Bonnie to borrow." I told him as I got an incoming call from Elena. "Stefan I've got to go she's calling". I hung up on Stefan to answer her call, "Elena, where are you? Are you ok, you had me worried sick." I asked her in a panic.

"I'm so sorry Damon, something came up with Bonnie and I forgot all about texting you back." Elena said with an remorseful tone in her voice.

"I called you like a million times, how come you didn't hear it ring?" I asked her, not truly believing what she was telling me.

"My phone was on silent from school this morning. I am so sorry I worried you, but I'm ok, honestly." Elena said, trying to calm me down. "Bonnie's Grams has some witch friends in Richmond, we are going to see if they have any information we can use to our advantage."

"Would you like Stefan or me to meet you up there just in case?" I asked not completely convinced.

"No, we will be fine Damon. I think I will be safe with a couple of witches. Plus, Bonnie says they cannot stand vampires, so it's best that you keep away." Elena said with humor.

"Witches and their grudges, just call me if you need me, I can be in Richmond in about two hours flat." I said to her.

"Thank you so much for understanding Damon, By the way have you talked to Stefan?" she asked me with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with him. He told me that you weren't feeling well and were going home when you left school today." I paused for a second to see if she would explain why she had lied to him, but then I decided to tell her what I told him. "Don't worry, I told him you were just stopping by to pick up a shirt that Bonnie wanted to borrow. You owe me."

"Thanks Damon, that really means a lot." Elena said with relief.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Anything Damon, I owe you remember?" she said in a flirty tone.

"Why did you lie to him, about coming to visit me?" I asked extremely interested.

Elena paused for a minute, the suspense growing in me by the second. "Stefan and I aren't in a great place at the moment, and I didn't want to be around him at that time. I know it sounds wrong, but I just needed some space. I didn't want him thinking that I would rather spend time with you over him." Elena answered.

Completely shocked by what I have just heard, I decided that I should take up for Stefan. "Elena you can't do that to him, it is not fair to him or me. I know that you have been upset lately, but you don't need to bring me into all of this." As much as it pained me to say it, it was the right thing to do.

"I know Damon. I've got to go now. Can you inform Stefan everything that I just told you, I mean not everything, but what he needs to hear?" Elena asked me with confidence.

"Of course I will, you be careful ok." I told her

"Bye Damon." Elena said as she ended the phone call before I got to say bye back.

I had this peculiar feeling in the pit of my stomach after I had spoken to her. Ever since I had compelled her the other night she has acted differently towards me. Was there a chance that the compulsion didn't work? Or perhaps maybe Elena was starting to feel something for me too. Either way, there was nothing I could do until she came back from her trip with Bonnie, and I still needed to notify Stefan what Elena was up to.

I hope you all enjoyed it. There is a lot of Delena coming your way, along with some juicy M rated stuff. I promise the wait will be well worth it. I also promise I will not be too mean to Stefan when it all goes down. Please leave a review


	10. Chapter 10- Go It Alone

Notes

I'm sorry it has been a couple of days, but it is my first week back to school and I won't be able to update as often as I have been. Also I am sorry but the next two days I won't be able to update because my Great Uncle passed and I have to go out of town. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it took a lot of time to get it just right. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 10- Go It Alone.

Damon's P.O.V.

I notified Stefan about Elena and Bonnie's road trip. Her sudden decision to leave town didn't surprise him as much as it did me. Every time I think about what had happened earlier, I keep getting a bad feeling that something is not right. I keep telling myself that I need to calm down and just trust her, but with Elena, you never know if she is hiding something. As the night progressed, I had finally come to the conclusion that she will be ok and I need to stop worrying about her, until my phone started to ring.

I answered the phone, "Hey Rick."

"Hey Damon, can you do me a favor?" Rick asked politely.

"Of course, what do you need?" I answered him without hesitation.

"Since Elena left her car at the school today, could you come get her keys and drive it home?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone and was out the door in seconds.

After I went to Elena's to pick her keys up from Rick, I arrived at the school moments later. I immediately noticed that not just Elena's car was parked at the school, but Bonnie's car as well. I immediately call Stefan in a panic.

"Stefan, both Bonnie's and Elena's cars are still at the school. Do you find that as suspicious as I do?" I asked him curiously.

"It seems strange that neither of them took their own vehicle, but I trust Elena told us the truth. I wouldn't think too much on it Damon, it will drive you mad. I'm sure that they must've taken Bonnie's dad's car, since it is more reliable anyway." Stefan replied.

"Stefan do you understand how crazy you sound, she has the most feared vampire in history after her. She could have been compelled for all we know to tell us a lie." I said in aggravation.

"There is no way she was compelled Damon, she has vervain." Stefan said, trying to state the obvious.

With anger building up, I said, "Stefan, that necklace didn't stop her from being compelled last time, that vampire ripped it off her neck like it was nothing. " I cannot believe that he is being this ignorant, why can't he just trust that I have a bad feeling about this.

"No Damon, Elena has been drinking vervain ever since the night she was kidnapped; I didn't want to risk her being compelled again. She has just been wearing her necklace to add to the protection." He said trying to inform me, so I would stop worrying. Little did he know that reality had just set in, and I was now worrying about something completely different. Worrying that Elena might have never been compelled the night I confessed my love to her.

I was in shock from what I had just heard, I felt as if my heart had dropped to my stomach. Trying to make out the words in a hurry to get off the phone with Stefan, I felt nauseated. If I were still human, I probably would have vomited. "Stefan, I have to go, something has come up." While Stefan was saying his goodbye, I hung up on him in mid-sentence.

As soon as I got off the phone I immediately fell to the ground next to Elena's car. I kept saying out loud to myself, "this isn't happening, this isn't happening, THIS ISN"T HAPPENING!" I just couldn't believe what I had just heard. In utter shock, I tried to make myself feel better by thinking maybe Stefan only thinks Elena was on vervain, what if Elena drank the vervain after I left? The more I thought about it, the more I started to notice Elena's change in behavior ever since that night. How she had been flirting with me, she also trusted me over Stefan lately. Not to mention she even took up for me when Stefan was blaming me. What if Elena loves me back, could this possibly be the reason why her and Stefan are having problems.

As I was sitting in the parking lot, I kept playing the last few days in my head over and over. The only way to know for sure is if I speak to Elena directly about the compulsion, but first I will need to find her. If she is in Richmond, I know a witch up there that can perform a locator spell and I will be able to find her quickly.

I had finally made it to Elena's house with her car. If a witch does a locator spell, then I will need blood from Jeremy. I snuck up into Jeremy's room, and there he was listening to music on his bed.

"Little Gilbert." I said in a creepy tone. "Can I borrow some blood from you? I'm getting a witch to perform a locator spell to check on your sister." I said quickly so he wouldn't ask a bunch of questions.

"Why do you need to locate Elena?" Jeremy asked very suspiciously.

"Look, I just want to check on her to see if she is alright. By checking on Elena I will also be seeing if Bonnie is ok as well." I added trying to convince him.

"Fine." He said while holding out his arm, so I could extract some blood from his wrist.

"Thanks and by the way, don't tell anyone of this little arrangement." I said, as I sealed the blood in my flask and put it away in my pocket.

As soon as I got the blood from Jeremy, I ran straight home to get my car. I was surprised that Stefan was outside waiting on my arrival. I tried to hurry upstairs to grab me some clothes and supplies, but he was following me.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked me, with anger in his eyes, while I was walking up stairs to my room.

"What does it look like I'm doing Stefan? I am going to Richmond to check on Elena." I said, just waiting on what he was going to say to my response.

"Why in the hell would you do that? She told us the truth and we both should respect her enough to believe her." Stefan said, trying to stop me.

"That's the problem brother, I don't believe her. I have a feeling that she is in trouble and I want to check on her to make sure. There should be nothing wrong with that, she won't even know I am there." I said as packed my clothes, not giving him eye contact.

"See that is where you are wrong Damon, Elena doesn't want us going or she would've invited us."

"She needs our protection; she is just too stubborn to ask for it. Klaus wants to kill her and she happens to be out roaming freely somewhere, just waiting to be snatched up. I can't even get ahold of her; I have tried calling her over a hundred times, straight to voicemail is all I get." I said, trying to get through him. I grabbed my stuff and started to head out the front door.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you, ever think of that. Calling her over and over just makes you look pathetic. When are you going to get through your head that she is not your girlfriend, she's mine. She doesn't respect you or want you Damon, and by going up there and checking on her is only going to make you look desperate and that you don't trust her." Stefan said with immaturity. I never thought that my brother would ever stoop that low.

I opened my trunk to put my bags in. I walked over to him slowly, looking him straight in the eyes and said, "You're completely right Stefan, she isn't my girlfriend. So I don't care if she hates me after this, but I would rather her hate me forever then for something to happen to her." We just stood there in silence, then I decided to ask him, "What if she is lying and in danger? How do you think you will feel when I am the one who saves her, again? I love her too Stefan, that is why I must to protect her."

I opened my car door and was about to get in, when Stefan said "She doesn't love you Damon; you are just giving her more reasons to push you away." I knew that he saw the hurt in my eyes; he knew he had offended me and didn't care. I got in my car and started the engine, when Stefan yelled, "Just do whatever brother; I'm done giving Elena excuses for your irrational behavior!"

"I never asked you to do that." I said as I drove away, with a pain filling my chest.

Stefan's words had really cut me deep. I kept asking myself, does Elena really feel that way about me? If she had heard my confession, if she loved me back wouldn't she tell me? I guess that I will just have to see if she really was compelled or not, but I have to wait for the perfect time. I love my brother and I want him to be happy, but I also want Elena happy too. Lately they just seem unhappy with another and distant. That got me thinking that maybe he is worried about their relationship and taking out on me.

When I finally made it to the highway, there was someone in the middle of the road waving me down, it was Rose. I rolled my window down as I approached her.

"What in the hell are you doing? Did Stefan send you?" I asked her, thinking that she was here to try and change my mind about going.

"No he didn't, I was just wondering if you would like some company on your road trip? Rose asked, with a smile on her face.

"Why not, get in." I said. She got in my car in a matter of seconds, and then I continued to drive down the long highway.

"I overheard you and Stefan fighting, do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked me with concern.

"Not really Rose, and if you plan on me opening up to you, then you might as well go back home." I informed her.

"I wasn't planning on it." She said with a giggle. Then she turned to face me, placing her hand on my shoulder and said, "What Stefan said to you wasn't true, I believe that Elena cares a lot about you and respects you. Honestly, I think that she loves you, and you are right to go check on her. I believe the reason Stefan was so cruel tonight is because he knows that Elena cares for you and is scared to losing her." She paused as I looked at her. She took her hand off my shoulder and added." In case you were wondering what I thought about it."

"I wasn't." I said with a grouchy tone, but then added, "I'm not trying to get in-between them Rose, Stefan should have no worry of losing her to me. There is no way that I will ever deserve her, too much as happened."

"That is where you are wrong Damon; you deserve her just as much as Stefan does. Just because there are things that you regret, doesn't mean you will never be forgiven." Rose said, trying to make me feel better.

I didn't respond to what Rose had just said, I know she was just trying to make me feel better. I'm hoping that having Rose around will distract me from thinking so much. Bringing her could also have the reverse effect and she will drag my feelings out, either way I would rather do that then go it alone.

Thank you for reading, I am sorry to leave you hanging. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11- I Know You All Too Well

Notes

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been extremely busy lately. I will start to update more often, thanks for your patience.

Chapter 11- I Know You All Too Well.

Damon's P.O.V.

Rose and I had made it to Richmond late last night and stayed the night at the Jefferson Hotel. I got up early and decided to start looking for a witch I used to know from the nineties, Destiny. Destiny was a stripper at Richard's while she was attending college at the University of Richmond. I had informed Rose everything I knew about Destany on the drive up here.

"How do you know that Destiny is still here Damon? What if we can't find her?" Rose asked sounding a little worried. "I mean she is at least in her late thirties by now, do you really think that she is still working there?

"Let's just say that Destiny was too much of a partier and drug user to make it anywhere else. Besides witches can post pone their aging process, which I'm sure she has." I said as I put on my shoes and my leather coat.

"Oh I see." Rose said with reassurance.

We walked out the door to our hotel room and got into my car when all the sudden, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was; it was Sheriff Forbes returning my call from last night.

"Hello Liz, did you figure out anything?" I asked her, hoping that she could trace Elena's phone.

"Yes, and I found something rather odd. When Elena had called you yesterday she was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. What's odd is the fact that she was not on the outskirts going toward Richmond, it was actually the complete opposite direction." Liz replied.

I didn't even know what to say to that, Elena had been lying to me all along. There has got to be some explanation to that, maybe they had to make a pit stop before they were on their way up here. I was dreading the next question that I was going to ask her, knowing in the pit of stomach that this was going to tell complete truth. "Did you happen to trace her phone's current location?" I asked.

"Yes I have, her phone hasn't left the location from where she had spoken with you yesterday. Also in case you were wondering, I checked Bonnie's phone as well and it is also in the same location. It is safe to say that they are both together. I will text you a picture of their current location on the map, but I believe that they are safe. I will get some of my deputies to go and check on them and I will let you know." Liz replied with certainty in her voice.

"Thanks a lot Liz." I said with relief in my voice, as I hung up the phone.

I was glad that Liz could send some of her deputies to check on them. Since I was about three hours away from there, but I still had a sickening feeling that something was wrong.

I turned over to Rose in the car, knowing that she listened in on the phone conversation with Liz and said, "I still believe that we should do a locator spell, I am quite certain that something bad is happening." I started the car and started to leave the hotel parking lot.

"We need to get there fast because it's nearly two o'clock, and if something bad has happened, we will need to get her in enough time." Rose said in a panic.

We had finally made it to Richard's and the place had been renamed to Club Destiny. It had been renovated and was covered in pink silhouette neon's.

"Well that is just convenient, looks like she owns the place now." Rose said shockingly. I looked at her with wide eyes, also shocked on how lucky we were.

As soon as we walked in, every dancer looked my direction. Every man in the joint looked over the age of forty and was absolutely repulsive. In spite of that, all of the dancers got up from their customers and started to bombard me with questions and offers. To get them away from me, I pulled out several hundreds and gave each dancer one.

One dancer informed me, "You don't have to pay me for anything handsome, I will gladly give you everything on the house."

"What's your name?" I asked the blonde dancer, with an irresistible tone.

"Candi with an I." she seductively responded.

"Well, Candi with an I, I am looking for your boss Destiny, can you go and get her for me? Tell her that there is a handsome friend of hers that needs her assistance." I said to her as I slipped a one-hundred dollar bill in her pink G-string.

"Anything you want handsome." Candi said, walking toward the back door next to the stage.

While we waited for Destiny, Rose and I went up to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

"These girls just can't keep their eyes off of you. Don't get me wrong you're extremely sexy, but the men in here just look absolutely dreadful next to you." Rose said trying to give me a complement, while taking the last sip of her martini.

"What kind of men did you expect in a strip club at three o'clock in the afternoon?" I said jokingly, as two men overheard me and gave me a glance. "No offense." I said to them with a grin on my face. The two men just nodded and went back to drooling over the dancer performing her pole routine. Then out of nowhere I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Destiny and she looked exactly the same as she did in the nineties.

"Damon Salvatore, the hottest party animal I know." Destiny said with excitement. "What brings you in my club this afternoon?"

"I have a favor to ask you, and only someone with your special talents can meet my requirements." I answered her in a kinky manner, because other people were overhearing.

"Well sexy, it looks like we need to go somewhere private for that kind of favor. Oh and your lady friend can come along, the more the merrier." Destiny said with a smirk on her face. She motioned for us to follow her to the back door where Candi went in earlier. We were in her office and she walked over to the book case. She pushed the bookcase over to the side revealing that it was a hidden sliding door, and walked into the secret room behind her. Destiny took and seat in front of a small round table and said, "Please have a seat." We took the seats directly in front of her and she asked, "Now what can I do for you?"

I told Destiny with desperation in my voice, "I need you to perform a locator spell on an important friend of mine; I believe that she might be in danger. I have a map for you to use and I also have the blood from her brother here as well."

"Okay, it looks like you came fully prepared." She stated, laying the map of Virginia flat on the small table, and then poured the blood on the center of the map. She started to concentrate and said, "_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous."_ While she was saying the spell, the blood started to move in a path to Elena's location. When she finished, the spell had led us to Elena's exact location. "Your friend is there." Destiny pointed to Elena's location, which is about three hours from Richmond and an hour outside of Mystic Falls.

"Thank you for your kindness Destiny, I owe you one big time. We are in a hurry so here is my number and if you ever need me give me a call." I said to her with appreciation.

"Whoa, not so fast Damon." Destiny said before I had walked out her office door. "You won't have to owe me anything because all I want from you is some of your blood." She opened a drawer and pulled out three blood bags. I sat back down in the chair as she stuck my vein with a needle.

While my blood was filling up the bags I asked her, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need so much vampire blood?"

"I have a child that has leukemia, and I have not seen a vampire in town ever since you left. I have wanted to get ahold of you for a while now, but I had no idea where you ran off to." Destiny responded as the last bag had finished filling up. "Now you can go." She said as she pulled out the needle and put all three bags of blood in the fridge. "Thank you so much Damon. If you ever need anything from me just stop by or call me." She said with a kind smile on her face going in to hug me.

"Same goes for you." I said hugging her back. "I am going to leave my flask of blood here just in case I need your help locating her again."

While Rose and I were walking outside of the club to my car, I heard Destiny walking behind us to see us off. Then I heard her say to us, "Oh and by the way, be careful tonight."

"Why should we be careful?" I said as we opened the car doors.

"Tonight is a full moon silly, you should always be careful on a full moon." She said with a grin on her face, and then walked back inside her club.

I was absolutely shocked when I heard the words full moon come out of Destiny's mouth. Everything is starting to make sense, it is a full moon and Elena is missing.

"The ritual is happening tonight Rose." I told Rose, knowing by the look on her face, she'd just realized it too.

"Damon, we have got to get to Elena NOW!" she shouted at me, as I put the car in drive and started to peel out of the parking lot. All I could think about was not getting there in enough time, and then my phone started to ring.

"Hey Liz what did you find out?" I asked her knowing that Elena was not at that location.

"Damon, Elena and bonnie are nowhere in sight, my deputies looked everywhere and all they could find was both of their cell phones hiding in a hole of a tree." Liz said to me in a worried voice.

"Liz I am on my way to Mystic Falls right now, but I need you to do me a favor before I get there. Get Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Jenna, and Rick all at your house and make sure everyone has vervain, do not let anyone in your house." I said authoritatively.

"Damon what is going on?" Liz asked with worry.

"It is a full moon tonight and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Please just keep them all safe, and do not tell them what is going on or you are putting them in danger." I said trying to convince her.

"Ok Damon I will, you be careful." Liz said, trying to assure me that she will keep her word.

As soon as we got off the phone I told Rose, "Call Caroline and make sure that she ties up Tyler Lockwood extra tight tonight and to get back to her house immediately after. Try to convince her without giving all the details of what's going on."

"Will do" Rose said as she got her phone out to dial Caroline.

"As soon as we know everyone is safe we will start to come up with a plan before we get to Elena and Bonnie." I said.

I am trying to keep myself together because God knows that I am about to have a total breakdown. I just keep thinking about not being able to saves her, and if something happens to her Stefan will not be able to handle it. How come I always know when she is in trouble, or when she is lying to me? Why do I understand Elena more than Stefan? As I kept asking myself these questions over and over, I had finally come to a conclusion. I guess we're the same in so many ways, because I do the same things to protect the one's I love, I just know you all too well.

Let me know what you thought, please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12- Too Little, Too Late

Chapter 12- Too Little, Too Late.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Elena and I are sitting patiently in Elijah's living room just waiting for the moon to come up. Elena is connected to some blood bags because Elijah is safely draining the vervain out of her system for tonight's ritual. We are getting more nervous every second the time is getting nearer to nightfall. Trying to keep my mind off of what is about to go down, I have a couple of questions to ask Elena.

"Elena there is something that I have been needing to know." I said, kind of nervous how she is going to react to what I'm about to ask.

"Spill Bonnie." Elena commanded, while looking at me.

"How come you called Damon yesterday instead of Stefan?" I asked her, wondering what she was going to say.

"Well, Stefan and I aren't in a great place at the moment. We have been fighting a lot about trust and I just didn't want to tell him another lie." Elena said, like she wasn't telling me the full reason.

"How do you think Stefan feels that you would rather talk to Damon about what is going on over him? I don't think that is going to help your relationship at all, you know confiding in his brother over him." I said trying to get her to tell me what is going on.

"I know that it doesn't help with my relationship, but right now I feel I can trust Damon more than Stefan." Elena said sounding confused.

"Elena, do you have feelings for Damon?" I asked, surprised that I am even asking this question.

"I don't know Bonnie, I kind of think I do. Every time I see him or talk to him I get all nervous and worried. I worry because I don't trust myself around him; it is taking me everything in my power not to give in to him." Elena confessed.

Completely amazed by what I have just heard coming out of her mouth, I said, "I never thought in a million years that you could fall for Damon. He is so arrogant and reckless Elena, how could you be attracted to someone like that?"

"Believe me Bonnie; I am just as surprised as you are. After my parents died there was something about being with Stefan that made me feel safe, like he would never die and leave me. Damon sort of snuck up on me, he got under my skin and no matter what I do I can't shake him." Elena says with tears trembling down her cheeks.

"I know that you love both of them Elena, but Damon is a terrible person who has hurt all of us at one time or another." I said to her trying to convince her that Damon is the wrong choice.

"That's the thing Bonnie, Damon isn't a terrible person. Sure he has had his moments, but Stefan has too. I know that Damon has hurt you, but everyone makes mistakes and has regrets. You have been my best friend since kindergarten and your option matters a lot to me. I can't help who I fall in love with." Elena said with a surprised look on her face when she admitted that she loves Damon.

"Damon has hurt me Elena, in more than one way. It is just hard for me to look passed all the pain he has given me, and see that there is an amazing person inside of him. You have been my best friend almost my whole life and I just don't want to see you end up hurt. As your best friend, I will respect your choice and stand by your decision, whomever you choose. But if he ever hurts you I swear to God that I will rearrange his face." I said as I gave her a smile and a hug.

During our hug Elijah came in and said "it's almost time," and that's when reality settled in.

Elena's P.O.V.

Elijah had made me a cup of tea with the elixir in it. He wanted me to drink every last drop of it to make sure it will work in the ritual.

"Let's all go over the plan one more time, I want to make sure we are all on the same page. I will take Elena to Klaus, which knows that we are meeting him there. Elena you have to look like you are upset and are being forced there against your will. Right before Elena's sacrifice, I will send out a text to Jonas when you three need to start heading down to the site and when Klaus has completed all the steps. You three come in and hold him down as I go in and rip his heart out and kill him. After Klaus is dead, Jonas and Luka when you get Greta and take her home take Bonnie and Elena home as well. Make sure Elena wakes up before you drop her off at home." Elijah informed us one last time before everything goes down. Elijah looked at me and said, "Are you ready to go Elena?"

"Let's do this." I said just ready to get this over with.

Elijah had grabbed my waist and we were gone in spilt second. It took us about 2 minutes to get to where Klaus was setting up the ritual. There are two fire circles on the ground and a person in each of them.

"There's my little Doppelgänger, I am so glad we get to finally meet. My name is Klaus, I'm sure you have heard a lot about me haven't you." Klaus said, as he went to shake my hand. Trying to act like I was being forced there against my will, I decided to slap it out of the way. "Not very friendly are we, you remind me so much of Katerina, doesn't she brother?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"In more ways than you can ever imagine. She has fought me tooth and nail to get her here." Elijah agreed while handing me over to Klaus. I knew that Elijah was just putting up a front because he is protecting me, and it seemed that Klaus was buying it.

Klaus guided me over to the fire circle in the grass. He placed me in the front of both fire circles, and then once he had walked away, a fire circle appeared around me. I immediately noticed that the werewolf in the circle was Mason Lockwood's friend Jules, and I didn't recognize the vampire in the circle. I felt terrible for the people that were chosen along with me to complete this ritual, the only thing is I am going to survive this and they aren't.

"Let us begin." Klaus said as he looked over to Greta. She immediately started speaking the words starting the ritual.

Damon's P.O.V.

"I cannot believe that no one is here. I have got to call Destiny and see if she can do another Locator Spell." I said, while starting to freak out because I think that I might be too late to save Elena. I got out my phone and started to dial Destiny's number.

"Hello Damon, what can I do for you?" Destiny said.

"My friend has left the location the spell traced; can you use the blood I gave you to do another Locater Spell?" I asked in a hurry.

"Of course doll, when I find the location I will send you a picture of the map showing her whereabouts." Destiny responded, and then ended the phone call between us.

"They can't be too far away, at least I hope not. We have got to hurry Damon; the moon has passed its apex." Rose said to me panicking.

After about five minutes, my phone vibrated with a message from Destiny. It was a picture of a map and it showed Elena's new location. "She must only be about fifteen minutes away from here if we drive and about five minutes on foot through the woods." I explained to Rose, showing her the picture on my phone. I looked up at her and said, "I want you to drive my car there, we will need it to haul Elena and Bonnie back home. I will meet you there and if anything bad is going down stay hidden, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can't promise anything." Rose said. I handed her my keys and as I started to leave, Rose stopped me and said, "Be careful." I turned back around and was out of Rose's sight.

As I ran through the woods as fast as I possibly could, I heard somebody talking in the distance getting louder as I ran. When I could finally make out the words, I realized that it was a witch performing a spell. I immediately slowed down because I knew that I needed to be as quiet as possible. I approached the edge of the woods where I saw Elena grasped in Klaus's arms, he is about to sacrifice her and I have to stop him.

With rage, I immediately ran out of the woods towards Klaus.

Elena had a surprised look on her face and shouted, "Damon NO!" She had tears streaming down her face. Before I could get to him the witch had stopped me. She kept giving me brain aneurisms over and over; feeling every blood vessel exploding in my brain. Even with all of the pain I was experiencing, I tried my hardest to stand on my feet and get to Elena.

Elena turned to Klaus and could barely make out the words, "I have done everything you have asked, please don't kill him."

"Thank you Greta, best to keep him out of our way." Klaus said with victory in his voice. He then pierced his fangs into Elena's neck and I could see her body start to weaken.

Watching Elena fade right in front of me gave me enough strength to put the pain aside. I finally was able to get up on my feet, but I was too late. Elena had fallen to the ground and my body instantly shut down in shock. I could hardly breathe, I was completely unresponsive and out of nowhere, everything became dark.

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13- Lies, Fear, Hope, and Tears

Chapter 13- Lies, Fear, Hope, and Tears.

Damon's P.O.V.

"Damon, wake up." I could hear Rose's voice as I started to regain control of my body. Rose started to notice that I was beginning to move and wake up. "Glad to see you're finally awake." she said as she tried to help me up off the ground.

"What happened?" I asked Rose, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Elijah broke your neck, that way you wouldn't do anything reckless." Rose informed me.

When she told me what had happened, everything hit me at once. "Where's Elena? I have to see Elena now!" I shouted at Rose as I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"She is right next to you Damon, she is not awake yet." Rose told me in a calm voice, but all that did was just make it more difficult for me. I turned around and saw Elena's body lying there peacefully and I immediately dropped to my knees and held her in my arms.

"Rose, Elena is dead, I saw Klaus kill her right before my very eyes. I was too late to save her, it's all my fault." I started to break down into tears telling Rose what had happened. I couldn't control my emotions and my heart felt like it has been broken into a billion pieces. I just sat there with her warm body in my arms with tears streaming down my face. I started to speak to Elena's unconscious body saying, "I failed you Elena, I didn't make it in time. I have let you down and it is my fault."

I felt Rose put a hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me. She said, "Damon, Elena is not dead, Bonnie will explain everything once you've calmed down."

I looked up at Rose while keeping Elena in my arms, "Explain to me what?" I asked Bonnie and Rose.

"Elijah gave Elena an elixir that will bring her back to life; he said that it might take a while to work. She has only been out for about thirty minutes." Bonnie explained.

"Where is Elijah now?" I asked Bonnie.

"He left with Klaus. Elijah had made a promise to Elena and me that he would make sure we come out of this ritual alive. He was supposed to kill Klaus because he thought Klaus had buried his family's bodies at sea. Right before Elijah was about to pull Klaus's heart from his chest, Klaus confessed that their family is safe. Elijah ran off with Klaus and we haven't seen him sense. Just trust me when I say that Elena is going to be fine." Bonnie explained.

I immediately felt calmed but also I felt hurt. I cannot believe that Elena would make a promise with Elijah and not tell me about it. I know I wouldn't have agreed to let her do something as reckless as this, but it pains me to know that she doesn't trust me at all.

While we patiently waited for her to wake up, an hour had gone by and I still held Elena in my arms. I was beginning to worry that the elixir wasn't working, then all of the sudden Elena took a huge breathe and was awake.

"Damon." Elena said my name with relief, while she wrapped both arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. "I was so worried that Klaus had killed you." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I was more worried about you. I watched as Klaus killed you right in front of me! Don't you ever scare me like that again, ever!" I said with anger, still holding her in my arms.

"I promise Damon. I was so worried about what would happen if Klaus actually came and found me. Elijah promised me no harm would come to me or anyone I loved if I helped him kill Klaus. I knew if I told you or Stefan, I would be risking your lives. There would be no way either of you would let me go alone." Elena explained. Then she let go of me and looked over at Bonnie and said with relief, "I am just glad this nightmare is finally over."

Even though I am happy Elena is alive, I'm still angry at her for what she had put me through the past couple of days. I knew that I needed to call Stefan and explain what happened, but then again, I'll let Elena explain it to him, after all he is her boyfriend.

"We need to go home; Stefan still doesn't know anything about what had happened." I said, looking like it didn't faze me to mention his name. Looking straight into Elena's eyes I said, "This is going to devastate him just as much as it did me, he will be angry at both of us for not informing him, mainly me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face.

"We will go wait in the car." Rose said with an awkward look. She knows that this was going to be a heated conversation and decided to give us some space, taking Bonnie with her. I gave her a nod and they both walked away leaving me and Elena completely alone.

"Because Elena, I have been searching for you everywhere, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Stefan was angry that I didn't trust you and went to look for you anyway. He will be so angry with me that I didn't call him and inform him what was going on. He will also blame himself for trusting you. You're his girlfriend Elena, not mine and he should be here with you instead of me. If you care about him, you cannot continue to lie to him; he loves and trusts you way too much." I said as my chest began to ache.

"Then why are you here instead of him Damon? Why? How come you knew I was lying all along?" Elena asked, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because …" I paused for a moment, not knowing what I was going to say. I started to question myself, should I just tell her the truth, is this the right time? We both just glared in each other's eyes, and I said, "Because I love you Elena, and I believe somewhere deep down you love me too. I would rather believe you are lying to me and check on you then lose you."

"I know how you feel Damon, but we can't do this right now." Elena said trying to avoid this conversation.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" I asked, knowing that the answer that I seek would finally be revealed. Was Elena on vervain the night I thought I compelled her?

"I know how you feel because I was on vervain the night you confessed your love for me. I know everything Damon." She said with compassion. "But, I can't do this to Stefan; it's not fair to him." She said trying to hide her feelings for me.

"I know it's not fair to him Elena, that's the reason I compelled you. But it's also not fair to him if you have feelings for someone else." I said to her while trying to keep it together. She wasn't compelled and knows exactly how I feel about her. The thought of her knowing everything made me feel exposed. The fact that she hasn't told me her feelings worried me.

"I care about you Damon." Elena said as she came closer to me and grabbed one of my hands. " But right now, Stefan and I are having problems. I want to figure out what to do about our relationship before I make it more complicated than it already is." She said to me as I looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "I think we should stay away from each other for a couple of days, just until Stefan and I figure things out." She said to me as a tear fell from her eye.

I pulled my hand away from hers and said with acceptance, "I understand, if anything ever happens between us I want it to be right."

"We should go." She said, and then we started to walk toward my car.

The rest of the night I didn't say a word to her, so many emotions were happening at once. I was angry at her for lying to me, worried how Stefan was going to take the news, and heartbroken because I don't believe that Elena loves me back. As I drove back home I decided to text Stefan.

_Everything is ok and everyone is safe. You can tell everyone they can go home now. Btw, you need to go to Elena's house and wait for her to get there; she needs to speak with you._

I pushed send, and I knew from that second on, it's going to be a long night.

Elena's P.O.V.

The whole drive home Damon didn't speak to me, or anyone else in that matter. He did happen to text someone, but that was it. In the back of my mind, I kept wondering how Stefan is going to react when I tell him what happened. I also felt terrible about how I treated Damon earlier when he told me he loved me, and when I told him I wasn't compelled. It took everything in my power not to tell him I loved him back and kiss him, but Stefan deserves better than that. Stefan had always been there for me and if I had betrayed him like that, it would just make matters ten times worse. As I thought about mine and Damon's conversation, I realized Damon was right when he said, "If anything ever happens between us I want it to be right." If we get together he doesn't want to hurt his brother and he wants a mutual understanding between the three of us.

We finally approached my house, already dropping Bonnie off. I opened the door to get out and said "Thank you both so much for everything." I said to both Damon and Rose, but I was looking at Damon.

He didn't look up at me; he just kept his eyes on the road and said, "Your welcome."

Rose noticed how distant Damon was acting, so she decided to add, "Anytime Elena, have a good night."

I walked around the front of the car and stopped in front of Damon's window. He rolled his window down because he knew he couldn't ignore me. I said to him with a concerned look on my face, "You are obviously upset with me, do you want to talk about it?"

"No Elena, I don't want to talk about it right now. Stefan is waiting for you in your room, I am sure that he wants to talk to you." Damon said coldly.

"I just want you to know that I am deeply sorry for lying to you, I hope in time you will forgive me." I apologized to him, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't worry about me Elena. Go talk to Stefan, there is a lot you two need to discuss. I'll be out of your way for a while, but if you need me, just call." Damon said to me obviously upset, but like he said earlier, I have to worry about things with Stefan right now.

"I will." I said, while he rolled up his window and drove off.

I walked to front door, just thinking about what I am going to say to him. As soon as I opened the door, I was instantly greeted by Stefan.

Damon's P.O.V.

Once I dropped off Elena, I said to Rose, "Let's go get drunk!"

"Let's." she said with a smile on her face.

"It's only a matter of time before Elena tells Stefan and once he knows, he will push all the blame on me. I believe it is best to be drunk for that conversation, don't you?" I asked Rose.

"Agreed." Rose said as we pulled into the driveway to the boarding house.

**Hope you enjoyed it, Please leave feedback****. **


	14. Chapter 14- Losing You & It's Effortless

**Thank you all for your reviews, your opinion really means a lot to me. It might be a couple of days before I update again. I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait! Please leave me some feedback, I don't care how long it is, I would just love to know something from my followers.**

Chapter 14- Losing You & It's Effortless

Stefan's P.O.V.

"I cannot believe you would lie to me, especially after you gave me so much shit about going to visit Katherine." I said to Elena in disappointment. I was so mad; I couldn't even bring myself to look at her after she told me everything that had happened. "I don't know what makes me angrier you lying to me, or Damon being right about your lying and saving you."

"Stefan, I just wanted to protect both of you and make my own decisions for once. I am glad that you trusted me and didn't come looking for me, but don't blame Damon for doing what he did." Elena said trying to get me to understand.

"Why would you be worried if I blamed Damon?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Elena he didn't call to notify me that you were in trouble, you are my girlfriend and I should have been the one to save you, not him." I said, trying to convince her that I had a right to be mad at Damon. "I try to respect you by trusting and agreeing with you, unlike him."

"Why are you making this about Damon, this is about me and you." Elena said. I could see her unhappiness building up. "Things are not right between us and I feel that…"

"We're drifting apart." I finished her sentence, knowing what she was about to say. "Things have been rough for us lately, and we are losing our trust in one another." I said as tears started to build up in my eyes. "But that is not the only thing that is drifting us apart, and I think I have known that for a while now."

"Stefan, I…" Elena was trying to respond to what I was saying until I cut her off.

I said to her with understanding, "I know just admit it. Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it."  
"I can't. Because it's not true, Stefan... I never stopped loving you." Elena said, thinking that was what I was talking about.  
"I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. I have never been there to save you like he has. He has never lied to you about anything, and you're happier when you're with him. It's my fault." I turned around with my back facing her because it hurt me too much to admit it.  
"What are you talking about?" Elena asked trying to play dumb.  
I turned around to face her and said, "I'm talking about the fact that you are in love with Damon." Elena was speechless, I could see that she felt awkward and wasn't sure what to say to me. Before she could get out a response I said, "I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him." I grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Something has changed between Damon and me, but I don't know what I feel." Elena said to me flabbergasted, but I could also sense that she was lying to me straight to my face. I couldn't hold back the pain in my heart that she just lied to me.

I believe that the truth wouldn't have hurt me as much. I looked up at her and said, "I need some time and so do you to figure things out." I said to her right before I left out of her window.

After I left, I couldn't help feeling deceived by both Elena and my brother. I didn't want to speak to either of them, so I decided to go to Caroline's place and crash but first I have to stop by the house and grab some clothes.

Damon's P.O.V.

Rose and I were sitting in the living room drinking bourbon, basically waiting for Stefan to show up and kill me. While we were waiting, Rose was trying to cheer me up as usual.

"I know that she didn't say it today, but I could tell that Elena loves you back. I believe she is doing the right thing by waiting to figure things out before she makes matters worse."

"I know Rose, but I know she will never love me over Stefan." I said as I heard someone drive up the driveway. "I think Stefan is here, I feel it's best if you hide in my room until all of this blows over." I warned Rose.

"Gladly." Rose said, running at unhuman speed up to my room.

Before Stefan walked through the door, I decided to wait right by it to greet him. The door opened and Stefan acted like I was invisible, he didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Stefan, I believe we need to talk." I said to him as I blocked the staircase so he couldn't go to his room.

"Get out of my way Damon." He said with annoyance, waiting for me to move out of his way.

"No brother, we need to talk about this." I commanded.

"Get the fuck out of my way." He said with a low angry voice, as he tightly grabbed my arm.

"Fine Stefan, be immature about this." I said, while I yanked his hand off of me and stepped out of his way. Stefan rolled his eyes and went upstairs. I stood there pissed off about how childish he was acting about this. I decided that I was going to be the bigger man and own up to my mistakes.

I ran upstairs to Stefan's bedroom and noticed that he had locked the door behind him. I knocked on it and said, "Stefan quit being a dick and open the door." I waited for about two minutes and realized that he wasn't going to open the door, so I decided to knock it down.

"Damon! Stop trying to force yourself into my business, I obviously don't want to talk to you." Stefan shouted angrily. "You have done enough and I don't want to hear anymore lies tonight." He said while he packed some clothes.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked him concerned.

He answered me with annoyance, "I'm staying at Caroline's for a while; I don't want to be around you or Elena right now. Wait, what am I saying, I don't have to explain anything to you, it's not like you give a shit."

"I do care Stefan; I don't want us to leave things like this tonight." I said with concern.

"If you cared Damon, you would have told me that Elena was in danger and you needed my help saving her. Instead, you decided to go it alone and be her hero." Stefan said, losing his temper by the second.

"I asked you to come with me remember, but instead you decided to hurt my feelings." I said hoping he would remember how wrong he was for treating me the way he did before I left. "Don't you remember me asking you, what if she is lying and in danger? How do you think you will feel when I am the one who saves her, again? Don't you remember what your response was?" I stopped, knowing he remembered how he acted that night when I wanted him to come with me.

"I didn't want to lose her trust; I wanted to respect her wishes." Stefan said, picking up his bag full of clothes and started to walk out of his bedroom.

Still standing in his bedroom I said, "Well look where that got you, Stefan. I guess now we know how you are feeling that I was the one who saved her, again." Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a hard impact hit my face. Stefan had punched me right in the mouth; I knew that I deserved it so I didn't hit him back. I decided that I would let it be and leave him alone.

I heard him get in his car and drive off. I decided to go back in the living room and drink my bourbon straight from the bottle. I heard Rose come up behind me.

"That went quite well." Rose said sarcastically, looking at me drinking from the bottle. "He drove you to drink from the bottle huh?"

"Just trying to drink away the part of the day that I can't sleep away." I said quoting a song lyric.

"Amen to that mate." Rose agreed.

Stefan's P.O.V.

When I got to Caroline's, she answered the door saying, "Stefan, what are you doing here at this hour?

"I was wondering, could I crash here tonight if you don't mind?" I asked her nicely.

"Of course come on in." Caroline said nicely, and then I walked into her house. "It looks like your upset, would you like to talk about it?" she asked me.

"I think I have lost her Caroline, I think I have lost her to Damon." I said as I sat down on her couch.

"WHAT! No way! Damon? Gross! There is no way you have lost her to Damon." Caroline said is disbelief.

"I think I have, she looks at him in a way that I have never seen before. I told her I wanted some time apart so she could figure out her feelings for him." I said, looking at her shocked expression.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Stefan? I mean giving her this time with him could mean that you might lose her forever." She said with honesty and concern.

"I know I could, but I can't be with her knowing she might be in love with someone else. I just know that I can't take all the lying anymore. Our relationship has been going through a tough time lately and I just feel it is best to keep our distance right now. She disappointed me tonight and I really don't want to be around her or Damon at the moment." I said.

Caroline placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, you can crash here as long as you want. I wouldn't want to be around either of them either."

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Caroline, you are such a good friend."

"I am always here if you need me." Caroline said.


	15. Chapter 15- I Can Do What I Want

**I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update. This chapter took me forever to get perfect. BTW episode 100 was awesome! Hope you enjoy, great things are heading your way. Thanks to all who left reviews, you all are so sweet and encouraging.**

Chapter 15- I Can Do What I Want

Elena's P.O.V.

The annoying beeping sound of my alarm had woken me up this morning. After turning it off, I laid on my back staring at my celling. I was enjoying my brief moment of a blissful clean slate, before the reality settled back in my mind. I started to think about my conversation with Stefan last night; it immediately made me dread seeing him at school today. I decided that there was no avoiding him; I have to face Stefan at some point, and I might as well get it over with now.

After I had got dressed for school, I contemplated texting Damon to notify him about mine and Stefan's breakup. When I picked up my phone to text Damon, I had a missed text from Caroline.

_I know a lot has been going on with u l8ly, so I wanted to remind u about the 80's dance 2morrow night. Bonnie & I are missing school 2day 2 get our outfits, if u would like to join us. I know u need some girl time so PLEZ join us, I won't take no for an answer. _

After I had read her text, I realized that I do need some girl time with my best friends. Not only will I get to avoid Stefan today, I can talk to Caroline about Damon as well. I decided that this will be the perfect opportunity for Damon and me to spend some time together, as Stefan suggested. I picked up my phone and started to reply to Caroline's offer.

_I totally forgot about the dance, thank you for reminding me. I would love to join you and Bonnie today for some quality girl time. What time will you be picking me up?_

As I awaited her answer, Jenna came into my bedroom.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Stefan last night, is everything ok?" Jenna asked with concern.

"Stefan and I have decided to take a break for a while, at least until I sort my feelings out." I responded.

Jenna had a strange look on her face while she asked, "What do you mean sort your feelings out? Do you doubt your relationship?"

"We have been drifting apart for a while now, and I am starting to have feelings for someone else." I confessed. "It's pretty complicated." I said trying to drop the subject.

Jenna had a look on her face that was telling me to continue with more details. She asked with a grin on her face, "Well… who's this guy you have been crushing on?"

Worrying how Jenna is going to react I answered, "It's Damon, but before you start to tell me how wrong he is for me…"

Jenna had cut me off mid-sentence and said, "Elena you don't have to explain it to me, the heart wants what the heart wants. Rick tells me how much Damon cares for you, he confides in Rick. To be completely honest, I believe that he is just as right for you as Stefan is, they are just completely different."

What Jenna said made me feel so much better. "Thank you Aunt Jenna, your opinion really means a lot." I said to her as my phone vibrated in my pocket, it was a text from Caroline. The text completely reminded me about skipping school today so I decided to ask Jenna for permission. "There is a dance at school tomorrow night and I was wondering if I could miss school with Caroline and Bonnie to shop for our outfits? Plus it will help me avoid Stefan today."

"Go ahead; you need a girl's day out with your friends after a breakup. Just don't make a habit of this though, remember I'm trying to be a good role model." Jenna said with a smile on her face, beginning to walk out of the room.

"You're the best Aunt Jenna, thank you so much." I thanked her as she left my bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said from a distance.

Once Jenna had left my room, I needed to read Caroline's text to see what time we were heading to the mall.

_YAY! Shopping Day! Meet us at Bonnie's at 8, See u then._

Since I was already dressed, I decided that I was going to head over to Bonnie's. I grabbed my keys and started to head to my car. While I waited for my car to warm up a bit, I was thinking about Damon. I couldn't help but wonder how things went after Stefan got home. I keep asking myself, did Stefan tell Damon we broke up? Does he know we broke up because of him? I could not stop thinking about him as I drove to Bonnie's. I really want to go to the dance with Damon, but I'm worried how Stefan is going to react if I take him. If Caroline isn't there yet I will ask Bonnie's opinion about the dance.

I pulled in Bonnie's driveway and saw that Caroline wasn't here yet. I got out of my car and approached Bonnie's door and knocked. I then saw Bonnie through the glass door motioning me to come inside. I opened the door and walked inside her house, instantly greeted by Bonnie.

"I heard about you and Stefan, are you alright?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"I'm actually taking it rather well, thanks for asking. By the way, who informed you of our breakup?" I asked.

"Caroline told me this morning, Stefan stayed over at her place because he didn't want to be around Damon. Damon is the reason why you broke up, right?" Bonnie asked with curiosity.

"Damon is part of the reason why we broke up, but he isn't the only reason. Stefan and I have been drifting apart for a while and we don't trust each other like we used to. Stefan knows that I trust Damon more than him, and he is right." I told Bonnie.

"You're right, as much as I don't want to admit it. Damon has been there for you a lot lately. By the way, do you know which Salvatore you're taking to the dance?" Bonnie asked.

"I really want to go with Damon because it will give us a chance to have fun, but I am worried about Stefan. If he decides to go, I really don't want to hurt him more than I already have." I said to her as I heard Caroline come through the door.

"Good morning girls, you ready for some shopping?" Caroline asked us, with excitement. Bonnie and I shook our heads yes and made our way to Caroline's car. We all got in and Bonnie sat in the front with Caroline and I sat in the backseat. "I am so glad I decided to change the decade to the 80's instead of the 60's, we will have way more fun with our outfits. Speaking of outfits, do either of you have an idea in mind? Caroline asked us trying to make conversation.

"I'm thinking of just wearing 80's workout clothes. You know spandex, leg warmers, and big hair, the whole nine yards." Bonnie said, not putting in much thought in her costume as usual.

"What about you Elena?" Caroline said seeming really interested. It almost seemed like she was trying to find out for a particular reason.

"I'm not sure, I'll probably just find something neon and simple." I said, trying to sound uninterested, but honestly I was excited. While Caroline was explaining what she was wanting to wear to us, my mind was elsewhere. All I could think about was how much I wanted to text Damon and see if he wanted to go with me. As I held my phone, I contemplated if I wanted to ask him in person or over the phone. I decided that I should at least text him and see what he is up to today.

_I know that I told you we needed to keep our distance for a couple of days. I know I didn't even last a day lol! I was wrong for suggesting that and I'm sorry._

Once I pushed send, I suddenly became nervous. I felt scared because I have no idea how he is going to respond, because last night when I left he seemed irritated with me.

We finally made it to the mall. Caroline suggested that we go to either Forever 21 or Rue 21 because they always have 80's style wardrobe. It didn't take me long at all to find my outfit for the dance. I saw some metallic turquoise leggings that I knew I had a turquoise tank at home that matched perfectly, and a fuchsia sweatshirt. I was completely done with my shopping and so was Bonnie, now we just have to wait for Caroline. We waited outside of the dressing room while Caroline tried on nearly every outfit in the store.

"Have you decided if you are going to ask Damon yet?" Bonnie whispered to me so Caroline wouldn't hear, forgetting she was a vampire.

"No I haven't yet, I want to know if Stefan is going before I ask him." I responded extremely quietly.

Caroline asked as she stepped out of the dressing room, looking in the mirror wearing a black skimpy dress and a black leather jacket. "I can't seem to find anything worth wearing, what did two pick out?"

As soon as Caroline walked out in a sexy black dress and a leather jacket, I instantly knew that was the perfect outfit for me. "Never mind what I was going to wear, I am going to wear the outfit you have on right now!" I told Caroline with excitement. I can just imagine Damon's face when he sees me wearing a leather jacket that looks like his.

"Glad I could be your personal model Elena." Caroline said with humor. "I guess I'll just wear what you have picked out, I really like those metallic leggings."

While waiting for Caroline to get her clothes back on, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I nervously pulled it out and saw that it was a message from Damon.

_Glad to see that I wasn't the one who gave in first, I almost called to check on you last night. So what are you up to today?_

Reading his message really made me smile; it made me feel like he also was struggling with no communication with me. I replied back.

_I am out shopping with Bonnie and Caroline, I needed some girl time. What about you?_

When Caroline came out of the dressing room she looked at the time and said, "We need to hurry and go, I have to decorate the school with Tyler today." We checked out and headed to the car. When we finally reached it and got in, Caroline asked me, "Who are you going to the dance with Elena? I know that Stefan would love to take you."

Bonnie looked at me, knowing that this conversation was not going to end well. "I doubt he would Caroline, after the night that we had. Do you happen to know if he is going tomorrow? I asked, knowing that Caroline wanted me to go with Stefan.

"He said he wasn't going, but I know that if you ask him to go he would in a second." Caroline informed me.

"I was wondering if Stefan was going because I want to go with Damon, and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable." I confessed to Caroline which has a shocked look on her face.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! You and Stefan just broke up last night and you have the nerve to take his brother to the dance." Caroline shouted at me with anger.

"Yes I do, Stefan told me that he wants me to spend time with Damon and see if I have feelings for him. Plus it's none of your business who I take to the dance!" I shouted back at her.

"Whatever Elena, you can be a heartless bitch if you want, I don't care." Caroline said childishly.

Bonnie decided to stand up for me and say, "Caroline you need to respect Elena; she had been our friend for a long time. We both know that Damon is not our favorite person, but he loves and cares for her and that's all that matters."

"Fine, go ahead and take Damon. I will warn Stefan not to go, but I will not lie to him because he deserves the truth. I guess that means he will be staying with me longer than expected." Caroline said.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hands and saw it was another message from Damon.

_I'm happy to see you are having fun today. I am just waiting at the house for Rick to call. We have a date at the Grill tonight._

Now that I knew he was at home, I wanted to go over there to ask him to the dance. I texted him back asking him…

_I wouldn't call listening to Caroline bitch at me fun, but it is better than being at school. Btw, do you care if I come over for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to you about something._

We pulled in Bonnie's driveway, when I felt my phone vibrate.

_I'm heading to the Grill right now to meet Rick. You can meet me there if you want, or you can come over tonight._

Once Bonnie and I got out of Caroline's car and she drove off, I asked, "Hey Bonnie, do you want to come to the Grill with me? I think Jeremy is working tonight." I was trying to convince her to come with me to the Grill because I wanted to see Damon.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I need to talk to Jeremy about what he is wearing tomorrow." Bonnie said, as I pulled my phone out and began to text Damon. "Who are you texting?"

"Damon." I responded

"Is that the reason why you want to go to the Grill?" Bonnie grinned at me.

"Maybe." I smiled back as I texted Damon.

Damon's P.O.V.

As I got out of my car, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read Elena's text.

_Bonnie and I are heading to the Grill right now because she needs to talk to Jeremy, but I am going to come over tonight and talk to you. I guess I will be seeing you soon. =)_

After I read her text, a smile appeared on my face. I walked through the doors of the Grill and was immediately greeted by rick.

"Hey buddy, what's with the big smile on your face?"

"No reason, it has just been a good day." I lied because I wasn't sure how he would react to the real reason.

"I think I know the real reason behind that grin of yours." He said, as I gave him a confused look. "Don't tell you don't know Damon." Rick demanded.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Stefan and Elena broke up last night. Stefan didn't tell you?" Rick asked shockingly.

"No, he didn't." I said with an irritated look on my face. I asked myself, why would Stefan keep that from me? Then I heard a familiar giggle behind me, I turned around knowing who it was. It was Elena, and I suddenly became nervous.


	16. Chapter 16- Our Time Has Come

**Thank you for your reviews. This has got to be my favorite chapter so far. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Next update won't be for a few days because I have homework and test this week. Please leave me feedback and tell me what you thought! "Good things come to those who wait."**

Chapter 16- Our Time Has Come

Damon's P.O.V.

Once I turned around and spotted Elena, both our eyes met. I winked at her and gave her a smirk to help the awkward stare between us. She smiled back at me and then focused on Bonnie. I decided to turn back around and talk to Rick, but instead of listening to Rick, I decided to eavesdrop on Elena's conversation.

"He really makes it hard for you doesn't he? I can't stand him, but I will admit he is a hottie." Bonnie was telling Elena.

"I know right?" Elena said with a giggle. "Should I go and talk to him?" Elena asked.

"No, I think you should wait for him to come to you." Bonnie told her.

"Oh my God Bonnie, we sound like thirteen year olds." Elena said while laughing, and a grin appeared on my face.

Rick interrupted my eavesdropping and said, "Now that this Klaus thing is over with, I wonder if things are going to get better."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up it's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan." I said with negativity.

"It wouldn't help to be a bit optimistic you know." Rick said sarcastically.

"It's hard to be optimistic when you are 173 years old, and we are in Mystic Falls." I said jokingly.

"I bet." Rick said while laughing. "By the way old man, do you want help a brother out and chaperone the dance with me tomorrow night?" Rick asked me.

"Sure why not, I have nothing else to do." I responded as I saw Bonnie talking to Jeremy by the pool table, leaving Elena unattended. "I'll be right back Rick." I told him as I got up from the bar stool and walked over to Elena's table. "You sure look all lonely over here." I told Elena as I sat down next to her.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over here and entertain me." Elena said with a flirty look on her face.

"Well I would've come over a lot sooner, but I didn't want to piss off my date." I said teasingly.

Elena giggled and said, "Yeah your date seems really pissed." Rick was just sitting there drinking his bourbon minding his own business. "Hey I don't know if Stefan told you, but…"

"That you broke up, he didn't, Rick told me just seconds before you walked in the Grill. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Did he happen to tell you why?" Elena asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me." I said to her hoping that she would be honest with me.

Elena just sat staring at me, I could tell she was nervous by her heartbeat. Then Elena told me, "You."

I was completely dumbfounded. I could not believe what she had just told me. I gave her a smile of surprise and then she smiled back at me. Elena grabbed my hand under the table and I suddenly felt excitement stir in my stomach. While holding her hand I started to rub my thumb across her palm, and asked, "Are you still coming over tonight to talk?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Elena said, while both of our thumbs were playing with another.

"Why would I mind, I love when you come over." I informed her. Then out of nowhere Bonnie came up to the table and startled Elena, making her let go of my hand.

"Hey Damon." she looked at me not surprised that I was sitting there. "Elena are you about ready to leave? Caroline wants us to help her decorate, because she said it's taking forever." Bonnie said.

"I'll see you later Elena, Rick is probably getting lonely over there." I said to Elena as I got up from the booth. "Bonnie, it's always a pleasure when our paths cross." I said to her sarcastically, and then I walked back to the bar to meet Rick.

"No one should drink alone sir, you mind if I join you?" I humorously said to Rick.

"It looks like you and Elena were getting along quite well. Is there anything going on that you wish to tell me?" Rick said knowing there was something that I wasn't telling him.

"Why? So you can tell me what I already know." I said back, thinking I knew what he was going to say.

" And what might that be Damon?" Rick asked with a witty attitude.

"Gee, I don't know Rick, how bad I am for her. That it is wrong for me to take my brother girl. There are seriously thousands of things that you can say that I already know are true." I said rudely. Rick looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"Hey Matt, I need four shots of Jim Beam Black. I figured this conversation is going to get deep so we might need a refill." Rick said with humor. Matt brought us our four shots and Rick said, "Listen to me Damon and you are only going to hear this once. You have got to stop being so hard on yourself, I know you are a great person when you want to be. You deserve Elena just as much as Stefan and you have earned her love fair and square. Stefan and Elena have been in a rough place for a while now, and she is happy around you. If she truly loved Stefan, she would have never fell in love with you. You can close your eyes to the things you don't want see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel. So with saying that, you need to suck it up and go get the girl."

Shocked by what Rick had said, I asked, "Rick, where the fuck did all this come from? That shit was deep."

"I watched a talk show last night with Jenna and I heard Jonny Depp quote that, it fit your situation perfectly." Rick responded.

"Oh the words of Jonny Depp." I said while cracking up laughing.

"Hey it worked didn't it, now go get the girl." Rick demanded, as I dropped two hundred dollars on the bar, and started to head to my car.

When I made it to my car, I pulled out my phone and began texting Elena.

_Hey I am on my way home right now, can you meet me at the house?_

About couple of seconds later, Elena responded.

_I'm on my way._

I started my car and raced home. When I got home, Elena wasn't here yet. I went inside to wait for her. By the time I had made it through the door, she was pulling in the driveway. I suddenly felt anxious and excited at the same time. Then I heard her knock on the door, and I immediately got up to let her in.

As I opened the door I saw her beautiful face and said, "That was fast, come on in."

"Well I wanted to make sure I was here in 30 minutes or less." Elena said as we both snickered.

"Oh, stealing my jokes huh?" We were both heading towards the living room, while I asked Elena, "How is the decorating coming along?"

"Well that is sort of the reason why I need to talk to you?"

"Do you need my assistance?" I asked her.

"No, but thanks though, we are pretty much done." Elena said. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Well Rick wanted me to chaperone the dance with him, why?" I asked her with a curiosity.

Elena face blushed as she asked, "I was wondering, would you be my date for the dance?"

With no hesitation I responded, "Of course, I would be honored to take you to the dance." I couldn't believe that this is happening; I was finally going on a date with Elena. "What would you like me to wear?"

"It's a decade dance and the decade that Caroline chose was 80's. Since you lived during that decade, I figured you would know exactly what to wear." Elena said with confidence.

"Right you are, I have an outfit in mind. What are you wearing?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise, but I know you will love it." She said flirting with me.

"I love anything you wear, or not wear." I said seductively, returning her flirty comment.

"The feeling is mutual." she said as she looked deep into my eyes. She started to move closer to my face, I could tell that she was getting nervous because her heart beat was getting faster.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear and said, "Did you just intend that want to see me naked?"

"No, I meant that you will look great in whatever you wear." Elena said as she hit me on the arm teasingly, acting like what she said was a joke. "Your mind is always in the gutter." She said.

"I just can't help it sometimes." I said with a grin. "By the way I wanted to ask you something. What exactly was it about me that caused you two to break up?" I asked, wondering the truth.

"Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you and he wants me to follow them." Elena replied honestly.

"And do you have feelings for me?" I asked wondering if she was just leading me on before with the flirting and asking me to the dance. I wanted to make sure she was acting like this because it was real, not because Stefan told her to do it.

Before she answered, she put both of her hands around my neck. "Yes, I have feelings for you, and I can't stop thinking about you." Her words sent tingles all over my body, and I smiled.

As I put my hands on her hips, I said with a cocky grin, "That's good, because I can't get you out of my mind either."

I knew I couldn't take it any longer, so I grabbed her waist and gently placed my lips onto hers. She had both hands on my face kissing me back tenderly. Then out of nowhere I heard the front door open and we instantly let go of each other.

Rose walked into the living room and said with shock, "Holy shit! Please don't stop on my account." Then she headed upstairs in a split second to the spare bedroom, trying to avoid breaking the moment, but it was already ruined.

Elena turned to me shyly and said, "I will see you tomorrow and I'll text you with the plan." She started to head out the door when I stopped her.

I softly grabbed her face and placed my lips onto hers, then said, "I cannot wait for tomorrow."

"I can't wait either, see you then." Elena said with a smile on her face.

Once Elena walked out the door and left, I closed the front door. I leaned my back against the door in awe, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"DAMN YOU ROSE!" I shouted at her with irritation. "I know you hear me."

Rose suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs with a guilty frown on her face and said, "I know I am a freaking buzz kill, I'm so sorry."

"It'll be alright because this guy is going to the dance with Elena tomorrow." I told Rose.

"That is just freakin' awesome. Do you know what you are going to wear?" Rose asked.

"I know exactly what I am going to wear." I said with a cocky smirk.


	17. Chapter 17- The Things I Must Do

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews.**

Chapter 17- The Things I Must Do

Damon's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning I actually felt happy for once. I went to my closet to fetch my outfit for tonight; it needed freshening up since it has been cooped up for nearly thirty years. I was laying it down on my bed, when suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. As I walked down the stairs to the front door, I wondered who it could be.

When I opened the door, I was completely surprised to see who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked rudely, glaring at Elijah.

"Nice to see you again Damon, though I'm here for business not pleasure." Elijah said firmly. He walked into the house and said, "It is best if you take a seat for this conversation, and your brother should be here any second." By that time Stefan walked through the door with a bothered look on his face.

Awkwardness filled the room as Stefan nodded at me and said, "Brother." I nodded back with a confused look on my face. "What brings you here Elijah?" Stefan asked seriously, as he walked toward the couch.

"We have a slight problem, but it can be fixed. All I need is your cooperation." Elijah told us. Stefan and I both nodded and Elijah continued to inform us. "The ritual was supposed to trigger both Klaus's werewolf and vampire side, making him able to create a bloodline of hybrids. The problem is its not working and every time he tries to make a hybrid, they die. I believe it has something to do with Elena being alive."

I couldn't help but get angry and say, "There wouldn't be a problem if you would've kept your word to Elena and killed Klaus when you had the chance." Stefan looked over at me with agreement.

"I have kept my promise to Elena this whole time. Why do you think I am here? I am trying to protect her and her loved ones like I promised." Elijah argued.

Stefan could see my anger taking over me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Damon, let's hear him out." Trying to calm me down, he asked Elijah, "What do you need us to do?"

"As of now, Klaus believes Elena is dead, which needs to stay that way. I have a feeling that he is going to come here to be certain. That's where you two come in; I need you to inform everyone to pretend that Elena is dead. Also all vampires need to have vervain in their system because originals can compel vampires. I have purchased a head stone for her and I have placed it in the graveyard over a fresh grave. Also I will need Elena to leave town with one of you."

"How much time do we have?" Stefan asked Elijah.

I was shocked to hear Stefan commit to this crazy talk. "Hello, am I the only one that sees how insane this plan is? Do you know how many people need to convinced that she is dead?" I asked, knowing how ridiculous this sounds. "Elena is not going to agree with this. Her life is finally getting back on track Stefan, we can't do this to her?" I said to Stefan with sympathy.

"We really don't have much of a choice Damon. Elena is in danger and if we fool Klaus, maybe this can all be over with." Stefan explained, trying to get me to understand. I rolled my eyes at him because I knew deep down we didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I believe we have about three to four days, but you need to get Elena out of town tonight. I have already made an obituary for the newspaper; it will be in there first thing tomorrow morning. I have compelled the funeral home to have a funeral for her the day after tomorrow. We need her death to seem completely real. You might not have to convince everybody if you make it seem that she really is dead." Elijah informed us. "I have to go now; I will keep you updated through text." Elijah said as he ran out the door in a flash.

"Elena is never going to agree with this." I told Stefan with doubt.

"Then we don't tell her what is going on." Stefan suggested.

"Absolutely not! I will not do that to her, she will never forgive us." I said tenaciously.

"I honestly don't think we have a choice. Since when do you care if she forgives you? I remember you saying the other day that you don't care if she hates you. What changed your mind all the sudden?" Stefan asked with interest.

I didn't know what to say to him, I was completely speechless. What Stefan said was true, just the other day I didn't care if Elena hated me for wanting to protect her, and now all I wanted to do was respect her. Before, I thought I never stood a chance with her; I didn't care if she hated me because hating me would make it easier to stay away. Now that I finally know how she feels, I don't want to push her away. I didn't want to tell Stefan what was going on because I know it will hurt him. Also the last thing we need to do is fight right in the middle of all of this, but I decided that I was going to tell him about Elena and me. He is my brother and he deserves the truth, no matter how much it hurts him. "Listen, Stefan I wanted to tell you sooner." I tried to confess to him.

"I know about Elena asking you to the dance, Caroline already informed me." Stefan said trying to hold back the pain it caused him. "You are her only hope Damon, she trusts you. You have the ability to get her out of here while we take care of everything. All you have to do is take her to the dance and find a way to get her out of town for a couple of weeks." Stefan admitted.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Stefan was right. I could get Elena out of town and distract her from what's going on. I need to keep her safe and if that means that I have to lose her in the process, I am willing to take that chance. Deciding to agree with Stefan I said, "I will do it, I will get her away from here until it is all over with."

"That's good to hear. I will go inform Rick about the situation, while you make travel arrangements." Stefan told me, and then he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

After Stefan left, I kept thinking about the plan. Where are we going to go for a couple of weeks? I asked myself. I figure it would be best if we went somewhere with a lot of people and out of the ordinary. Then it came to me, I know just the place.

Elena's P.O.V.

Caroline, Bonnie, and I decided to do our hair and makeup at my house. We listened to 80's music and learned some dance moves to prepare us for the night. We decided that we were going to crimp our hair and wear bright makeup. It was the first time in a long time that I was finally letting loose and having fun.

"Which color eye shadow do you think goes better with my outfit, Blue or Pink?" Caroline asked Bonnie and me. She was holding up both containers of eye shadow by her face so we could compare the two.

"I would go with Blue because of your eyes." I replied.

"Blue it is." Caroline said, as she turned around and started to brush it on her eyelids.

"Elena you seem extra happy today, is there something you're not telling us? Bonnie asked me with a suspicious look on her face. With interest, Caroline stopped putting on her eye shadow and turned around to look at me.

"I can't hold it in any longer." I said deciding to tell them. "Yesterday when I asked Damon to the dance…" I paused as I tried to build suspense. "We kissed." I told them with a huge grin on my face.

"That's great Elena. I am so glad that you are happy." Bonnie said joyfully.

"Don't get me wrong Elena; I am happy for you, but what about Stefan? Isn't it a little soon?" Caroline said with concern.

I defended myself and told Caroline, "Stefan told me that I need to explore my feelings for Damon, I am just doing what he told me. The kiss just happened; it wasn't like we planned it. Damon really makes me happy and I just can't deny it anymore."

"Elena I understand completely and I can clearly see the affect he has on you. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You just have to keep in mind that Stefan is still a friend of mine, and he is hurting." Caroline said with understanding and concern.

"That really means a lot to me Caroline. I care about Stefan too and I don't want to hurt him anymore." I said. "Does this mean that you will be nice to him tonight for me?" I asked her with a sad face, trying to persuade her.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything." Caroline answered with a smile.

I gave her a hug and said with excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best." Caroline was smiling from ear to ear when I hugged her.

Caroline looked at the clock and said, "Oh my Gosh! Bonnie and I have to go home and get our clothes on. We will see you and Damon around 7." Bonnie and Caroline both grabbed their stuff in a hurry and left a few minutes later.

That reminds me, I need to text Damon what time to pick me up. I grabbed my phone and began to text him.

_Sorry for the late notice, I was getting ready with Bonnie and Caroline. Pick me up at my house at 7. I cannot wait to see you!_

Still holding my phone in my hand Damon replied.

_I can't wait to see you either. I will be there._

After I read Damon's text, I immediately became so thrilled that I became nervous. I asked myself, is this really happening? Am I really going to the dance with Damon Salvatore?

I knew that I needed to hurry and get my outfit on. I opened my drawer and pulled out a lace black bra and thong, I made sure they were sexy and matching. If something was to happen tonight, I wanted to be prepared for it. I then slipped on my black skimpy dress that formed my body perfectly, and put on my hot pink heels and black leather jacket.

When I got fully dressed, I noticed that it was 6:45. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it had to be Damon at the door. I thought to myself, he's really early. I grabbed my purse and was heading my way downstairs, when I noticed that it was Stefan waiting for me downstairs.

Stefan had a look of amazement in his eyes, when he saw me and said, "Wow you look beautiful Elena." He couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

I know he noticed my surprised expression when I saw that it was him instead of Damon. "Thanks Stefan, but what are you doing here?" I asked him with confusion.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." Stefan said politely.

"Yes of course." I replied. I turned around and started to head up to my bedroom as he followed closely behind me.

When we got to my bedroom, I shut the door and asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I know I haven't talked to you since the breakup, but I wanted you to know that I am not mad at either of you for going to the dance together. I fully support your decisions and I want you to have fun tonight." Stefan said, seeming like he was holding something back.

"Thank you Stefan, that really means a lot to me." I said, smiling at him. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?" I asked, I know that he was keeping something from me.

"Yes that's it, I better be going now." he said awkwardly. Stefan was out of my window in mere seconds.

I kept wondering why Stefan left so fast, but now I knew exactly what it was. I heard a knock on the door and looked at the time; it was 7:00 on the dot. I knew that this time I wouldn't be disappointed when I saw who was waiting for me. As I walked down the stairs, my heart was beating rapidly. I was instantly greeted by gorgeous blue eyes; I knew they belonged to Damon Salvatore. Overwhelmed with anticipation, my knees suddenly became weak.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought =)**


	18. Chapter 18- Heat of the Moment

**This chapter took me forever to get it just right. If you listen to the songs while you read it might help you get the feel of the dance. If it seems a little cheesy with the songs, the 80's was full of cheesy songs. This is the longest chapter yet so please review and tell me what you think.**

*** Billie Jean- Michael Jackson* *Whip it- Devo* *We Got the Beat- Go Go's* *Can't Fight This Feeling- REO Speedwagon* *Girls Just Want to Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper* *Total Eclipse of the Heart-Bonnie Tyler* *Heat of the Moment- Asia***

**I decided to put all the songs in bold to make it easier.**

Chapter 18 – Heat of the Moment

Elena's P.O.V.

Damon's eyes were glued on me, as mine were to him. His outfit was absolutely incredible. He was wearing a mustard color blazer, a black fedora, and some white penny loafers. He was sort of dressed like Ducky from _Pretty in Pink_, but more modern day. He had on black slim jeans that formed his legs perfectly and a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to see part of his pale chest.

"You look stunning as always. If you were going for the Madonna bad girl look, I must say you were right on target." Damon said with a flirty tone.

"What about you? You look absolutely amazing! _Pretty in Pink_ is one of my favorite movies of all time." I said happily.

"It is a classic, but let me just inform you that I was rocking this style before that movie even came out." Damon said jokingly. "Before we go I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

"I don't want you to get too jealous of my dance moves." He said with a grin on his face.

I began to giggle, and said, "You have nothing to worry about."

He smiled back at me and held out his arm and said, "Let's go make everyone stare." I linked my arm with his and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me and before I could get inside he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me gently on my lips. When our lips parted he whispered, "I couldn't help myself, I figured we wouldn't get a chance for a while." His lips were still close to mine.

As tingles filled every inch of my body, I said seductively, "Believe me, we will have plenty of chances." I could see that Damon was getting aroused; temptation was building up between us. Before things got out of hand, I decided to get into the car. Seconds later, Damon was in the car and we were heading toward the dance.

Meanwhile at Caroline's house

Caroline's P.O.V.

While I was waiting for Matt to get here, I was in my bathroom looking in the mirror. I heard someone come in my house and slam the door. I thought to myself, it must be Stefan and he is obviously upset. I left the bathroom and when I reached my bedroom, Stefan was sitting on my bed with his hands on his head.

"I lost her. I don't stand a chance against him." Stefan said miserably.

"Where were you?" I asked with confusion

He kept his head down and confessed. "I went to talk to Elena before she went to the dance with him. I was going to apologize to her and ask her to take me back, but I couldn't get myself to say it."

I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to give him hope that everything would work out, but honestly I knew it wasn't. I decided to ask him, "What stopped you?"

"I saw the disappointment on her face when she saw it was me downstairs instead of him." He said as tears were building up in his eyes. "I know their relationship will be official when he takes her out of town for a couple of weeks."

It was hurting me to see him in this much pain, but he has to hear the truth. "As much as it pains me to say this, you need to hear it. You were losing her Stefan; it was beyond your control. If Elena truly loved you she would've never fell in love with Damon in the first place. You did the right thing for yourself, because you deserve better than that."

"Your right, it just hurts to admit it." Stefan said as Matt pulled in the driveway. Trying to change the topic, Stefan said, "I want you to have fun at the dance tonight because the next couple of weeks are going to suck."

"Things already suck." I said with humor. Stefan smiled and nodded with agreement.

Elena's P.O.V.

Damon and I were walking toward the gym when I heard someone yell my name.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted at me from a distance, Jeremy was with her. I smiled as I started to head toward their direction, Damon following not far behind me. "Oh my God Elena, you look hot! I'm glad you decided to go with that outfit." Bonnie said with excitement.

"I'm glad she did too." Damon stated coming up from behind me, with a naughty grin on his face. "By the way Bonnie, you look good as well." He added trying to be nice in his own way.

I could see how awkward it was going to be for Bonnie to try to get along with Damon, but she tried to make an effort. "You don't look half bad yourself." Bonnie said with a smile on her face. "Now who is ready to dance?" Bonnie asked us with excitement.

"I know I am." Jeremy responded with humor. Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's hand and they started to walk toward the gym.

"Are you ready?" I asked Damon, holding out my hand for him to hold.

"Of course." He replied without hesitation, following Bonnie and Jeremy to the gym. The music was so loud that we could hear the ending of "**Billie Jean**" outside.

Everyone was staring at us while we walked in, just as Damon said they would. He knew it kind of made me uncomfortable, so he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Let them stare, if they want to waste their night watching us have fun that's their problem."

I turned to look him in the eye and said, "Let's dance." He then grabbed a hold of my waist and walked me to the dance floor as "**Whip it**" came on. I looked over at Bonnie and motioned for her and Jeremy to join us, and they did.

We were dancing in a group of four and were acting goofy. Damon was surprisingly a great dancer, when he was actually trying. I preferred when Damon danced silly because it made me laugh. He spun me around and then held me in his arms with my back against him. Close to his face I said with a smile, "You're good at this."

He turned me around and grabbed me close to him and said seductively, "I've got moves you've never seen." He was right; I never really got to see his dancing skills. I always went to the school dances with Stefan, except the one time we danced at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

After the song ended, "**We Got The Beat**" came on. Damon told us kindly, "I'm going to say hi to Rick real fast, I'll be right back.

As Damon was on his way over to talk to Rick, I looked over to Bonnie and Jeremy and said, "Thank you for being nice to him. I was worried that it was going to be awkward."

"Damon has been surprisingly fun tonight. I think it is because he is finally happy for once." Bonnie said seeming surprised by what she just said.

"Not that I approve of you dating him, but this side of Damon is tolerable." Jeremy said with a grin on his face. "And it looks like he makes you happy." I smiled back at Jeremy. What he had said was true, Damon makes me happy and everybody can see it.

We all kept dancing together. I glanced over at Damon and he was talking to Rick and looking at his phone.

Damon's P.O.V.

"Looks like you're having a great time." Rick said to me with a cheesy expression on his face. "Aren't you a little old to be going to a high school dance." He said laughing.

"You're just jealous that I am older than you and don't look a day over twenty-four. It's fine, I like being an eternal stud." I joked with Rick as I pulled out my flask. "Has somebody spiked the punch yet?" I asked.

"Actually, Tyler beat you to it, but I will gladly confiscate your bourbon." Rick said as he took my bourbon from my hand and laughed.

"Take it; I'm trying to cut back anyway." I told him, as he gave me an unconvinced look. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I knew it must be a text from Rose with some news.

_I hope you are having a great time. I went by Elena's and packed her things and put them in your trunk. Stefan said that he needs my help tomorrow, so I won't be leaving tonight._

"Who was that?" Rick asked me.

"It was Rose; she packed Elena's things for me." I informed him.

"When are you going to tell her you are taking her away for a while?" Rick asked.

"Well, I'm kind of waiting for the right time." I responded a little embarrassed.

Rick could see I was a little embarrassed and said, "Oh I see, you want to wait for the perfect moment. I never thought of you as a romantic type."

"You're enjoying this entirely too much." I said humor. "Just keep me updated with what is going on when we are gone." I tried to hurry up our conversation because I saw Elena looking at me with a pouty face as "**Can't Fight This Feeling**" came on. I told Rick, "I've got to go, I'm getting the pouty look from my date."

I walked away from Rick and made my way to Elena. I grabbed her tight and said, "I'm sorry it took me so long, I promise it was important."

"It is totally fine, I was just talking to Bonnie about you." Elena said wrapping her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What about me?" I asked flirtatiously.

"About how happy you make me." Elena confessed as her cheeks started to blush.

"You make me happy too." I said as a smile appeared across my face. I figured it was the perfect time for me to tell her that I was taking her away for a while. "I have a surprise for you." I said as she picked her head off my shoulder. "I was talking to Rick because I want to take you somewhere special for a while. You need a little vacation after what you have been through. Plus I feel that we can spend some time alone together." I said trying to convince her. Knowing that I have to lie to protect her about killed me, but I knew I had to do it. I kept a smile on my face and tried to keep the pain hidden inside me.

"That sounds amazing, but what about school?" Elena asked me with a worried look.

"Rick said he will take care of it." I said acting like everything was fine and under control.

"When are we leaving?" Elena asked seeming excited.

"After the dance, I want tonight to be special." I said seductively.

"Wow, I never thought that you would be the romantic type." Elena said surprisingly.

"You know that is the second time I heard that today." I said with humor. Elena shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "I guess you just bring it out of me." I said as I grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her forehead. I felt like we were the only two people in the room, until I heard a familiar annoying voice behind me. The slow song ended and "**Girls Just Want to Have Fun**" came on.

When I turned around it was Matt and Caroline. "Looks like you two are having fun." Caroline said trying to make conversation. Caroline gave me and look of disbelief and said, "Damon I must say your outfit is pretty awesome, even though you have an advantage since you lived during that time."

"I think that is the kindest thing you have said to me in a long… wait ever." I said with a witty tone, while Caroline gave me an irritated grin. "The boys and I will go get us some punch and let you girls talk." I said trying to save Jeremy, Matt, and myself from girl talk. We walked over to the punch bowl where Rick stood.

"Damon, do you happen to have anything else to drink with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I did, but Rick took it from me." I said loud enough so Rick could hear me.

Rick came up to us and secretly handed my flask back to me and said, "Here, just make sure they don't get too wasted."

"Sweet!" Jeremy said as I handed Matt my flask.

"Knock yourself out; just make sure you leave some for me. Oh and don't tell your girlfriends I was the one who gave it to you, I am trying to avoid confrontation." I told them as they walked off to drink it in Rick's classroom.

Rick was talking to me, but I didn't know what he was saying. I was too busy listening in on what Caroline was telling Elena.

"Stefan told me he went over to see you earlier." Caroline said to Elena.

"Why was he over there? What did he want Elena?" Bonnie asked Elena with interest.

Elena seemed overwhelmed by their conversation, she explained, "He just came over to tell me that he wasn't angry at me for taking Damon to the dance. He said he wanted me to have fun tonight."

"Are you sure that was what he really wanted to tell you?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so, but it did seem that he was holding something back." Elena responded to Bonnie's question.

"Elena you seriously can't be that naive. Do you honestly believe that is the real reason he was there?" Caroline said bluntly.

"I don't know, but if he really wanted to tell me something he would have." Elena said truthfully. "Can we please drop this, I am here with Damon and I don't want to talk about Stefan."

I was surprised by what I had just heard. Rick was still talking to me and then he asked, "Did you ask her?"

I wasn't sure what Rick was talking about, my mind was elsewhere. "Ask her what?" I asked him back with confusion.

"Did you ask Elena to go out of town yet?" Rick asked with annoyance.

"Oh that, yes I did and we are leaving tonight." I replied. "I'm going to go check on the boys, I'll see you later." I said, as Rick gave me a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?" Rick asked because I know he could see something was bothering me. "

"I'm fine." I said as** "The Total Eclipse of the Heart"** came on. I walked out of the gym and was in the main school hallway. I was heading to Rick's classroom and could still hear the music but I also heard Elena.

"Damon, where are you going?" Elena asked seeming a little worried.

"I'm going to check on Matt and Jeremy; I think they're in Rick's room." I said as I stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"What are they doing in there?" Elena asked nosily, while walking closer to me.

I took a step toward her and said, "You know, Just boys being boys." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and I instantly noticed Elena's heartbeat increase. I thought to myself, we were finally alone in a dark hallway.

Elena slowly placed her hands on my hip bones. With a devilish grin she said, "I asked because that was where I was going to take you." She forced my back against the lockers and pressed her lips onto mine. As we kissed passionately, my hands were roaming all over her body. Knowing I couldn't hold back anymore, I picked her up off the ground and forcefully pinned her against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around me and I was gripping her thighs. She grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my head back where she could kiss all over my neck. I was in sexual trance while Elena kissed all over my neck; she was pushing all of my buttons. I was about to break into the classroom next to us and ravish her, when I heard someone clear their throat with awkwardness.

Elena and I both looked up when we heard we were being watched. It was Jeremy and Matt. "Oh my God, Jeremy!" Elena said completely astounded and embarrassed. I placed her legs down on the ground, and we both pulled away from each other. I noticed that my fedora was on the ground; I picked it up and placed it back on my head. I wasn't as much embarrassed as I was annoyed that this was the second time Elena and I were interjected.

"Sorry to interrupt your little rendezvous, but we need to speak with Damon." Matt said awkwardly to Elena.

"That's fine, I'll go wait for you in the gym." Elena said, trying to flee as fast as possible.

When Elena was finally gone, I turned to them and said, "This had better be good."

"Here." Matt said as he handed me my flask. "I didn't want you to get in trouble with Elena for getting me and Jeremy drunk." He said with a grin.

I grabbed the flask and noticed that it was completely empty. "You didn't leave me a drop." I said bothered.

"Consider that a truce." Jeremy said with humor.

"A truce for what?" I asked with annoyed confusion.

"For dating my sister." Jeremy said as he and Matt started to head back to the gym. I decided that I would walk back with them. I could hear "**Heat of the Moment**" playing as we got closer to the gym.

When we opened the gym doors, we noticed that over half the people had already left. Seeing that there was no reason to stay much longer, I approached Elena. She was drinking punch with Caroline, Rick, and Bonnie.

I walked up to her and asked, "Are you about ready to leave?"

She looked at me with relief and said, "Yes, I have been ready for a while, let's go?"

After Elena and I had said our goodbyes, I was walking her to the car and asked. "You ready for your surprise get away?"

"I am so ready!" she said with excitement. I opened the door for her and she got in. I quickly got in and started the car. When I was pulling out of the parking lot she asked, "Are we stopping by my house to pick up some clothes?"

"I had Rose already pack them for you. I want everything to be a surprise and if I told you what kind of clothes to pack, it would have given it away." I said, placing my hand on her thigh.

"Can you at least tell me how far it is?" she asked seeming annoyed.

"It's about three and a half hours. You might want to take a nap." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said as she leaned her seat back and closed her eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback, I want to know your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19- You're My Escape

**Sorry it took so long to update. Two days ago was the story's ONE Month Anniversary! YAY! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story and thanks to all my followers. I look forward to reading your reviews every day. Knowing that there are people who love it really brightens my day. Please leave me something so I know you are enjoying it. HAPPY READING!**

Chapter 19- You're My Escape

Elena's P.O.V.

I moaned as the warmth from the sunlight spread across my cheek, wondering how long I'd been sleeping. The aroma was fresh and the breeze tickled against my skin. I tried to open my eyes, but the sun was too bright. I thought to myself, I have no recognition of going to bed last night. With that thought, I managed to open my eyes. Squinting because of the brightness, and then my eyes focused on my surroundings.

I was in an enormous bed with white sheets. The room was huge with light blue walls. No wonder it was so bright in here, it was mainly made up of windows. I immediately noticed where the strong breeze was coming from, Damon had left the French doors open that lead to a balcony. I got up out of bed and walked over to the doors to see if Damon was outside. When I reached the doors, I was astonished by the beauty of the balcony view. I asked myself in amazement, where am I?

The view of the ocean was absolutely breath taking. I looked around outside to see if Damon was anywhere in site. When I didn't see him I decided to check around the house. Each room seemed to get prettier than the last. The house was a typical beach house, well designed and simple.

After I checked the whole house, Damon was nowhere in sight. I decided to walk back upstairs to the master bathroom and take a shower. I knew I looked terrible because I'm still wearing my dress from the dance. I opened the door to the bathroom and I was suddenly amazed, the bathroom was absolutely gorgeous. There was a round Jacuzzi bath, and a walk in shower; I honestly believe this was the prettiest room in the house. I turned the shower water on and began to undress.

Meanwhile…

Damon's P.O.V.

"Is everything thing going o.k.?" I asked Stefan over the phone. I was sitting on the hood of my car next to the beach. I was about five miles from the house.

"Well everything is going, but I wouldn't say o.k." Stefan responded back.

"Stefan, I can come down for a while and help if you want." I told him, feeling bad that I was away during a time like this. Everyone knows that I am usually the one who takes care of business, not Stefan.

"Look Damon, you need to make sure Elena is safe. I know that you are usually the one in action, but you need to trust me. Do you think you can do that for me?" Stefan asked me in a grouchy tone.

"Yes, I can do that." I answered him. "What exactly is going on right now?" I asked.

"I really don't want to tell you because it will just put you in a bind with Elena. All you need to know is that I am taking care of it. Also do not let her call anyone." Stefan answered coldly. By the way, where did you end up taking her?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"Somewhere far away Stefan, I feel it is best if no one knows the location because Klaus could compel you to tell him." I responded, as I jumped of the hood and opened the door to get in my car.

"That is true." As soon as I get things done I will call you and let you know the details." Stefan said.

"I would appreciate that." I said as started the engine about to hang up.

"Oh and Damon." Stefan said before I could hang up the phone.

"Yeah." I said back to him.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Elena what is going on." Stefan demanded.

"I won't Stefan and I will try my hardest to keep her away from her phone. Just in case she gets ahold of it, tell everyone to change her name in their phone." I said, and then we both hung up.

I sat in my car thinking about what Stefan had said. It is going to be so hard for me to lie to Elena, and control myself around her. If I gave into the sexual tension between us and she finds out that I am lying to her, she will never forgive me. The last thing I want to do is lose her or hurt her because of this stupid lie.

I tried to shake off the conversation with Stefan and wondered if Elena was awake yet. I was on my way to get some groceries and blood bags when Stefan had called. I continued to head toward the grocery store because when Elena wakes up I know she will be starving.

Elena's P.O.V.

I dried off my wet body and wrapped it in a towel. I was looking around for some clothes, when I suddenly spotted two of my suitcases sitting on the bedroom floor. As I walked over to open them, I couldn't help but wonder what Rose had packed me. I opened the first one and looked through it. I grabbed hot pink shorts and a black V-neck t-shirt. I searched for my bras and panties but couldn't find any; I decided to get out the other suit case. When I opened it, I noticed that Rose had packed a whole suitcase filled with lingerie and skimpy bikinis. Everything must be new because I don't own anything this sexy and expensive. As I picked out one of my push-up bras and lace panties, I saw a piece of paper folded neatly. I thought to myself this must be a note from Rose explaining the new clothes. I unfolded the paper and sure enough it was a note from Rose.

_Dear Elena,_

_Since you are reading this I know that you have noticed the suitcase of lingerie and Bikinis. Damon said to pack your clothes and make they were beach appropriate, so I had some fun with it. I figured you won't be wearing much clothes and since you didn't have any sexy sleepwear or swim wear, I decided to go on a huge shopping spree. Damon won't be able to keep his hands off of you. Have fun and enjoy your romantic getaway._

_Love, Rose._

I couldn't help but snicker and roll my eyes at her note. I zipped the suitcase back up and grabbed the clothes I decided to wear. As I got dressed I glanced over at the clock by the bed and noticed that it was almost two o'clock. I thought to myself, where did Damon go?

I didn't feel like wasting my whole day waiting for him. There was a beach I could explore until he returned. I headed down stairs and out the back door, which opened up to the beach. I walked barefoot in the warm sand until I reached the ocean. When I finally made it, I placed my feet in the cool water and let them sink down into the sand. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, just letting my hair dry in the wind. I was enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing upon the shore, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." Damon said in a cheerful voice.

I turned around to face him and he looked astounding, like always. The sight of him nearly took my breath away. Damon was wearing a white button up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and a pair of dark jeans. Struggling to get out the words, I asked, "I've been looking for you too. Where have you been?"

"I went out to get some groceries. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." He said with a smile, as sat down in the sand.

I sat down beside him and said with a pouty face, "I was unhappy that I woke up all alone, I was lonely."

"Well you weren't alone all night. In fact I distinctly remember waking up with you drooling on my chest." He said while laughing.

My face turned a bright red with embarrassment and I said with denial, "Yeah right Damon, I'm sure you were the one drooling over me." I tried to laugh off the embarrassment.

He laughed with me and said, "The point is, you were in my arms all night you weren't lonely."

What he said made me smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I said, "This place is so beautiful. Where exactly are we?""

"We are at Virginia Beach. I resided here before I came back to Mystic Falls. I figured you would like it here so I decided to take you." Damon said then he kissed me on the forehead.

"How did you come across a nice place like this? I mean this property is easily cost over a million dollars." I asked him with curiosity.

He looked kind of upset by my question and tried to change the subject. He stood up quickly and said, "I bet you're hungry, let me make you something." He began to walk away, heading for the house.

I knew that he obviously didn't want to answer my question. "I'm not hungry." I lied, but I really wanted him to open up to me. "Its fine Damon, you can tell me, I'm not going to judge you." I said trying to reassure him.

Damon confessed with his back to me, "There is a part of me that wishes I could take back all the bad things I've done, but I can't." He turned around and said, "I can't be who you want me to be Elena. I won't change who I am, because I can't."

I could see his insecurities coming out. "What do you mean who I want you to be? I don't want you to change. Damon, I want you just the way you are." I said with a irritation.

He rushed over to me and grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me on the lips. When out lips parted he said, "I'm sorry for my outburst. I want you just the way you are too." He smiled at me then said, "I know you are hungry because I can hear your stomach growling. C'mon let me cook us dinner and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He grabbed my hand and we both walked back into the house.

**Please leave me some kind of feedback I love hearing from all of you.**


	20. Chapter 20- Please Give In To Me

**YAY Chapter 20!**

**Happy late Valentine's Day present to you all, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but school has me mentally drained. Just a reminder, this story is rated M for Mature and this chapter is a reason why it is rated M. If you don't like raunchy language, then I would suggest not reading it. Happy reading and I will update when I can.**

Chapter 20- Please Give In To Me

We made it to the kitchen and Damon said, "I hope you like pasta, because my blackened chicken pasta is to die for." He pulled out all the pots, pans, and ingredients to make dinner. He also pulled out some Pinot Grigio.

"No hard liquor tonight?" I asked him jokingly.

He smiled and said, "Nope, tonight we are going to keep it classy." he opened a cabinet and took out two wine glasses and a bottle opener. He unscrewed the cork and filled both of our wine glasses full. I grabbed my glass and begin to take a sip, it was delicious.

"Now, tell me how you came to own this place." I demanded.

Damon took a deep breath and told me, "It was about four years ago and I went to the American Music Festival here. I was rocking out, getting drunk, and having a great time. I was at a bar and I met an extremely rich couple with no living relatives. I compelled them to write their money and house over to me and then I killed them. Now let's talk about something else." I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew how hard it was for him to open up to me, so I tried to look like it didn't bother me.

He poured my second glass of wine and I asked, "Damon, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Damon grinned at me and responded seductively, "It wasn't part of my diabolical master plan, but hey why not have a bit of fun."

"Does this plan of yours consist of me taking my clothes off?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip.

"Why don't you just wait and find out." He said, leaning over the bar and kissed me on the lips.

About thirty minutes and two more glasses of wine later, dinner was ready. I could feel the wine getting to me. I was drinking on an empty stomach, but I was feeling good.

"Here you go." Damon said, while placing my plate in front of me and filling up my wine glass.

"It smells delicious." I said while he topped off my glass with more wine. I noticed that he didn't make him a plate and asked, "Where's your plate? Aren't you joining me?"

He looked at me and said, "I'm not exactly craving pasta if you know what I mean."

I suddenly forgot about him being a vampire. I said with embarrassment, "Of course, I totally forgot."

"I didn't want to mention it and ruin your appetite. You enjoy your dinner and I will back in a bit." He said kindly and then left the room and headed to the basement.

Damon's P.O.V.

When I reached the basement, I couldn't help but think how difficult resisting her is going to be. I know how mad she is going to be when I finally tell her what is really going on, and sleeping with her will only make matters worse. I know that once I give into her, there will be no going back. I have been trying to protect myself because I don't want anyone having the power to hurt me. I also don't want to hurt her. I know that one of the main reasons she cares for me is because she trusts me, and it is killing me that I have to lie to her.

To get my mind off of my thoughts, I opened the refrigerator door and I grabbed three blood bags. As soon as I opened the tube to the bag, the scent caused my nostrils to flare and the veins around my eyes to come out. I drank the first bag quickly because it had been awhile since I last fed. I threw the empty bag in the trash can close to me and began to open the next bag. I sipped on this one slowly, enjoying every last drop. I did the same with the third.

About 10 minutes had passed and I decided to run upstairs to the bathroom and wash out my mouth. I made it to the master bathroom and walked over to the sink. I grabbed my toothbrush, turned the water on, and began to brush my teeth. While I brushed my teeth, I heard Elena walk in the bedroom. I figured she was about ready for bed when I saw her come up behind me, she looked absolutely astounding. She was wearing a black silk nighty that barely covered her body. I couldn't help but stare at her and admire her beauty. She was driving me crazy and I was giving in more by the second.

"There you are, I was wondering where you went off to." Elena giggled. I could see that she was a little tipsy from all the wine.

I was completely distracted that I barely made out the words, "I was just coming up here to brush my teeth."

Her body brushed up against me as she reached for her toothbrush. I could feel the arousal building up inside of me as I felt her breast rub against my chest. I have never felt this much sexual tension in my life. I want to be inside her more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. I want her to scream my name as I plunge my fangs into her neck. But most of all, I want to give her everything I have to offer. The more I fought the urge, the more it aroused me. She finished brushing her teeth and placed her toothbrush back in the holder. I knew the only thing I could do was walk away from her and get out of there fast, but yet I didn't. She turned to me and looked deep into my eyes. As I looked into her brown eyes, my feet felt like they were cemented to the ground. What was making me stay in here with her? Am I losing control?

Looking into his gorgeous light blue eyes, all Elena could think about was how much she wanted him. She knew that he wanted her too; she can see it in the way he looks at her. So why was Damon not making a move on her she thought? Elena decided that she was going to take control and began to play dirty.

She grabbed ahold of his hip bones and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He moved his head away dodging her kiss. With that, Elena decided to kiss his neck instead. Damon could not help but give in to the pleasure Elena was giving him. He held his head up and closed his eyes as she kissed him softly all over the neck. Elena began to move up toward his lips, when Damon suddenly grabbed her arms and gently pulled her off of him.

"Elena." Damon said as he looked her in the eyes. "We can't do this right now, it doesn't feel right." Damon lied. He knew it was the perfect time and the perfect moment, but he knew that giving in will make things worse later.

Elena had a hurt and confused look on her face. "What do you mean it doesn't feel right? Damon I want you." Elena said with misunderstanding. "Why is it so hard for you to let me in?" Elena asked.

Damon couldn't tell Elena the true reason behind him rejecting her, but he knew that he didn't deserve her. He knows that once she finds out that he is hiding the truth from her, she might not want him anymore and he knows that he won't be able to take it. Damon knows that the only way he can get out of this is by pushing her away. With everything hitting him at once, Damon says, while raising his voice, "I'm not the good guy remember, I'm the selfish one. I take what I want, I do what I want. I lie to my brother; I fall in love with his girl, I don't do the right thing." They both are locked in each other's stare. Elena has an unconvinced look on her face. Damon lowers his voice because he notices that Elena doesn't believe him, "But I have to do the right thing by you. I feel guilty for what I have done to my brother and I know that I don't deserve you. I know that once I give into you I will never be able to let you go."

"Then don't let me go. I know that you can be selfish and I know that you feel guilty, but I can be selfish too." Elena said. She then grabs Damon's hand and places it on her heart. Still locked in each other's stare and asks, "Does this feel wrong?" Then she touches his face and asks again, "Does this feel wrong?" Damon began to give in to her more and more. "You can't convince me that this doesn't feel right." She says as she pulled Damon's face closer to hers. Elena kept trying to reach his lips, but Damon kept pulling away from her. "Kiss me. Damon, kiss me and let me in." she gave up with trying to kiss his lips, so she went back to his neck. As her kisses trailed all over his neck, she pleaded in-between kisses, "Damon, please give in to me. Make love to me." Her kisses trailed up to his ear and she whispered devilishly, "Make love to me." Then she nibbled on his ear lobe.

That was all it took, Damon had lost all control and surrendered to Elena. He finally gave in to her and she won. As soon as she nibbled on his ear lobe, Damon shivered with desire and picked Elena up off the ground. She latched her legs around his hips and he slammed her up against the wall with passion. All thoughts of the lie where long gone now. Elena pulled his shirt off and Damon lifted her dress up. He could feel the heat coming off of her core, as his hands roamed all over her thighs.

Damon then quickly moved them over to the bathroom counter and placed Elena on it. He let go of her and grabbed her gown and ripped it completely off exposing her naked body. As Damon looked at her exposed body, he never saw such perfection in his life. He began palming her breast together as he sucked on her neck. Elena let her head fall back as the pleasure consumed her and let out a slight moan. He then trailed his mouth from her neck and down to her nipples. He placed his lips around one nipple and sucked and nibbled it, while one hand rubbed the other. While he seductively switched, Elena began to unbutton his pants and slid her hand down to meet his stiffened member. Elena wasn't surprised by Damon's size. She had always imagined Damon being completely perfect and so far her expectations didn't disappoint. Damon let out a soft groan as Elena pleasured him. He decided to let go of Elena so he could pull his pants off, exposing his fully erect member.

Elena continued to stroke Damon's member as he moved his fingers to her melting heat. He began rubbing her clit in circles as he kissed her lips so passionately. Elena was in so much pleasure that she let go of Damon's member and grabbed ahold of his hip bones. Damon then slid two fingers inside of Elena's core instantly causing her to dig her nails into his hips, forcing him to let out a loud grunt. Damon couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to feel Elena from the inside of her heat. He grabbed ahold of her hips, ran into the bedroom and slammed her on the bed.

Damon got on top of her and started to kiss up her stomach all the way to her neck. Elena whimpered with pleasure, "Damon."

When Damon heard the sound of his name leaving Elena's lips, it finally dawned on him that Elena was finally his. He couldn't help but look into her eyes and kiss her on the lips as he positioned his hardness at the entrance of her melting core. He suddenly slid his stiffness inside of her heat, Elena let out a loud grunt of pure bliss. His member felt absolutely incredible inside of her, it was passionate, so raw with emotion. Damon was pumping mercilessly and was making intense grunting sounds, as Elena was gripping the sheets as tight as she could. Damon leaned down next to Elena's ear so he could give her deep and forceful thrust and whispered, "You feel so fucking amazing Elena." Elena couldn't help but moan because she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

As their bodies slammed hard against another's, Elena could feel her core tighten and latch on to Damon. She immediately grabbed ahold of his back and was moaning uncontrollably. She couldn't restrain herself from bucking her hips making their bodies slap against one another. Damon picked up his pace and began pumping his entire length in and out of her at a speed she knew was unhuman because she couldn't keep up.

She dug her nails so hard in his back that his blood was dripping off his sides and covered her body. As Elena's core tightened tighter getting her to the brink of orgasm, she cried out, "Damon, I'm about to…" Before she could finish her sentence, Elena felt an extreme pain of pleasure from her neck and screamed. Damon had pierced his fangs into her neck and was feeding. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Elena's body lost all self-control as she convulsed and came; she felt Damon's hot seed filling up inside of her. He could feel her core throbbing around him as she began to faint.

Elena's body was limp and unconscious. Damon bit a chunk out of his wrist and opened her mouth to heal her. He was so caught up in the moment that he drank too much blood from her. He instantly felt guilty but he knew that he was completely out of control. Damon began to see that Elena's neck was healing and covered her up in a sheet. He cuddled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her as he fell asleep.

**I ask one thing from you all, I would love to know what thought about this chapter. Whether it be you want to see more chapters like this or if you enjoyed it. This was my first sex scene EVER and I was nervous about it being crappy, so please tell me what you thought. I do want to inform you that this story will have a happy ending. =) I will try to update soon.**


	21. Chapter 21- Feel So Close, Yet So Far

**I'm back and I know what you are all thinking "Finally a f-in update!" This is the story's 2****nd**** month Anniversary! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Being a senior in college sucks! I have been so busy with homework, but I finally get a weekend off from all the homework and projects. I have been mentally drained and needed a bit of encouragement and reading my reviews has given me a boost! Thanks to all that have left a review and I hope you all enjoy! **

**Check out the link to a youtube video that goes with this story! This was the video that inspired me to write this fanfiction. I do not own this story nor did I make it. the title is - Damon and Elena {Damn your Eyes} "CSC" the link will be on my profile page.** copy this to your websearch and enjoy- watch?v=kpSvifQkhC8

**Notes- the Flashbacks are Damon playing back the memories in his mind.**

Chapter 21- Feel So Close, Yet So Far

Damon's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but stare at Elena while she slept so peacefully in my arms. With sun beaming through the windows warming our bodies, I was in pure bliss. The realization completely settled as I admired her beauty. I kept saying to myself, this is real; Elena is finally in my arms and I will never let her go.

I replayed last night's events over and over in my head, but one thing in particular stood out above the rest…

***Flashback***

"_I know that once I give into you I will never be able to let you go." I warned her because I knew that once I cross this line with her there is no going back._

"_Then don't let me go. I know that you can be selfish and I know that you feel guilty, but I can be selfish too." Elena said._

As I thought about that particular moment, I knew that once I come clean to her about what is truly going on, she will still care about me. I know she will be angry with me, but what that moment taught me was that Elena's feelings for me ran deep in her. At first I thought that maybe her feelings for me were just a physical attraction, but now I know for a fact they are mentally as well. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her and her begging last night proved it.

***Flackback***

"_Kiss me. Damon, kiss me and let me in." she knew I wouldn't kiss her so she went to my neck. As Elena's kisses trailed all over my neck, she pleaded in-between kisses, "Damon, please give in to me. Make love to me." Her kisses trailed up to my ear and she whispered devilishly, "Make love to me." nibbling on my ear lobe. _

I instantly became aroused at the thought of her whispering "make love to me" in my ear. I looked at the blood stained sheets and remembered how rough we got last night. Elena and I both had dried blood on our naked bodies, which immediately reminded me that I lost control and fed on her. I didn't want to lose control with Elena because I care about her too much to put her life in jeopardy. I have never felt emotionally connected to someone during sex until now. With that thought, I realized that I didn't truly love Katherine; I now know what it feels like to make love to someone. I was about to lean in and sweetly wake Elena up, but all the sudden a noise startled me, it was a buzzing sound that was coming from the bathroom.

It finally clicked in my head what the noise was, it was my phone and I needed to answer it. I was as quiet and stealth as possible trying not to wake Elena. I ran at unhuman speed to the bathroom where I found my pants lying on the tile floor. I quickly picked them up and reached in the pocket to pull out my phone. I looked at who was calling, it was Stefan.

I answered it and asked, "Stefan, what's going on?" I knew that Elena didn't need to hear the conversation, so I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"Everything is going ok right now, but Klaus is here and he is asking about you." Stefan said in a worried tone. "Hang on…Elijah wants to speak with you for a second." Stefan said as I wait for Elijah to speak.

"Damon we need you to come back here, Klaus is asking questions about your whereabouts. He remembers you the night of the ritual and wants to speak with you." Elijah informed me. I began to panic a little.

"Well, Rose is on her way here right now. As soon as she gets here I will head there straight away. I will call you as soon as…" I heard a knocking on the door. "…I get on the road, I got to go." I said softly then I ended the phone call. I quickly hid my phone and walked into the shower, which was ice cold because I didn't adjust the temperature yet. As I adjusted the temperature of the water, Elena opened the door and was completely naked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and my member began to erect.

"Hello… and… good morning to you." I said flabbergasted. Elena had a grin on her face from my reaction.

Elena's P.O.V.

"Looks like you're not the only one saying hello this morning." I said as I glanced at his fully erect member.

Damon looked down at his member and said, "I guess you're right about that, maybe you shouldn't be so damn stimulating." Damon paused for a second and smiled. "Nahh… who am I kidding, I love that you have this effect on me." I giggled as I stood there admiring his perfect sculpted body. Damon noticed that I was staring at him and said, "You know it's not polite to stare, if you want something enough you should go for it." He looked at me with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, did you know that it's not polite to point either?" I said, in reference to his erection.

Damon busted out laughing. "Touché." He said scrubbing his hair with shampoo. "You do know that you have to join me and take care of this, I mean you are causing it." He said flirtatiously with a smile, while rinsing the soap out of his hair.

I walked over to the shower to join him, when I heard a buzzing sound. He noticed that his phone was ringing and said, "It's just Rose telling me that she is on her way here. Now, get your sexy ass in here and join me."

As soon as I stepped one foot in the shower, he immediately grabbed a hold of me and started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but wonder why Rose was coming here, I thought this was supposed to be our alone time. Damon caught on to the fact that my mind was elsewhere. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Why is Rose coming here? Not that I have a problem with her coming to hang out with us." I asked him.

"She has finally escaped running away from Klaus for 400 years and wants to have fun. She said that she will leave us alone and not interrupt anything. Plus, Bonnie made her a daylight ring and she wants to enjoy the beach during the day." Damon said.

"I like this side of you, all sweet and understanding." I said as I pinched his cheek.

Damon had an annoyed look on his face and said sarcastically, "I know, I feel so emotional sometimes." As his smirk appeared on his lips, I grabbed ahold of his face and began to kiss him.

I pressed his back against the wall and began to kiss his neck. He made a slight moan as I trailed my lips down to his collar bone. His hands were roaming all over my body causing tingles down my spine. He moved his hands to my face and pulled it up so our lips would meet. He crushes his lips onto mine and turns us around where my back is now against the wall. He starts to kiss and nibble on my neck as his fingers slide down my stomach and onto my warm core. He entered two fingers inside me and my body instantly gives itself over to him. While his fingers were pleasuring me, he whispered in my ear seductively, "I want you."

I leaned in and whispered back in his ear teasing him, "Then what are you waiting for." He looked me in the eye with devilish grin. He grabbed ahold of my hip bones and turned me around where my chest was against the shower glass. One of his hands gripped my hair causing my head to tilt back, the other reached down to my wet entrance. His fingers skillfully part my nether lips and then his cock plunges into my steaming core. He starts thrusting in a slow steady pace, as his thumb reaches around my waist and teases my clitoris. I can feel him building me up again, my inner muscles start clinching his member tighter as he picked up his pace. Damon started to groan loudly as he grabs my hips tight giving me deep and powerful thrust. My legs begin to tremble; the pleasure is just overwhelming as his hips crush against my ass. I keep shrieking, but his grunts and moans overpower my screams.

He is thrusting his cock in me so fast that I know that it is unhuman. Damon thrusts are so fast and deep that my walls clasps on his cock, clutching him in all ways. When it suddenly I feel it, I know that I am about to climax at any second.

His moans get louder and he shouts, "You feel so fucking good! I can feel you getting close!" by the way Damon is pounding in me, I can tell that he is getting close too. "Shit, I'm getting close." He mumbles.

My orgasm just keeps building up and tensing, then "Damon…" I scream his name at the highest pitch as the intense force of my orgasm ripples through my body. I could feel my legs getting week and about to give out when I heard a deep growl. I felt my insides fill with warmth. Damon had just climaxed as well. We just stood there under the warm water as we both caught our breath.

When he pulled his cock out of me, I felt his warm seed trickle down my inner thighs. I could barely stand up, my legs were so limp. Damon had to hold me in his arms and help me wash my body and hair.

When we were both clean, we walked out of the shower. Damon brought me a white terrycloth robe to slip on over my naked wet body. He gave me a kiss my forehead and said, "I'm going to get you something to eat.." Damon grabbed his black terrycloth robe and grabbed his phone that was behind a plastic plant.

I walked over to the sink to brush my hair and my teeth. When I looked in the mirror, I was expecting to see fang marks on my neck from last night along with some bruises, but there was nothing. After we both climaxed last night, I don't remember anything.

Damon's P.O.V.

As I headed downstairs I noticed that I had 3 missed calls and 2 texts from Rose. The first text read,

_Hey I am on my way, traffic is a bitch. Stefan has already informed me on what's going on. I will take Elena shopping, giving you plenty of time to leave and come back without her knowing you went back to Mystic Falls._

The second read,

_Damon where the BLOODY HELL is this house? Call me or give me an address please._

I replied back,

_I'm sorry this text is a bit late, I was busy. The address is 5700 Atlantic Ave._

While I waited for Rose to get here, I went to the freezer and pulled out some toaster strudels. I put them in the toaster and while they were cooking, I went up to the bedroom and grabbed all the sheets and pillowcases off of the bed. Elena was walking out of the bathroom and I said, "Go to the kitchen and eat, your breakfast is in the toaster."

"You're so sweet! You didn't have to do that." Elena said as she walked up to me and kissed me on my lips.

"Of course I did, I am supposed to take care of you. Oh I almost forgot Rose wants to take you shopping today. Get dressed real quick and then go eat." I said while putting the sheets in the laundry basket.

"Sounds like fun, by the way what exactly happened last night?" Elena asked me with a confused look on her face, noticing all the blood on the sheets.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember?" I asked trying to avoid this conversation at all cost, but it looks like it's inevitable.

"Yes I remember that part." She said, blushing and smiling, but then continued, "I remember you biting me, but that's it. When I went to look in the mirror, there wasn't a bite mark on my neck."

"Oh that." I said. "It is no big deal really, but I kind of…got a little carried away last night. When I bit you I drank a little too much and I... had to heal you." I said, not sure how Elena would take this news, but I had to say it. "I feel terrible about it and I am sorry. Are you mad?"

Elena's face didn't seem angry, but she did look relieved. "No I am not mad, I'm just glad I didn't pass out because I'm a wimp or something." She said with a smile on her face. "Just be more careful next time."

"Don't worry I won't bite you again." I told her a bit taken back by what she said. I walked over to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Elena grabbed my hand as I was beginning to pull it away from her face and said, "Hey… I don't want you to hold anything back, I want all of you. I want you to be yourself with me."

"I just don't want to accidently kill you." I said with concern.

"See that's what I was worried about. I liked it when you fed on me last night; I thought it was really hot. I knew something was weird when you didn't bite me in the shower." Elena said with frustration.

"Elena…" I was cut off as she started to rant.

"I never would have thought you of all people would be like this. Stefan always held back from me and I know that is the reason why we didn't have passion. Last night was absolutely perfect and I have never experienced anything like it before." Elena paused as she saw the surprised look on my face. She took a couple of deep breaths and said, "You can't take that away from me because you are afraid of hurting me."

I couldn't help but grin and said, "Alright, I will fucking bite you next time!" I walked away from her and picked up the laundry basket.

"Good, that's all I wanted." Elena said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes at her jokingly and carried the sheets out of the room and was heading to the laundry room.

After I started the washer, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was Stefan.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yes brother." I answered.

"Has Rose made it there yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I know she won't be much longer." I answered him. Then heard a car pull into the driveway and said, "Never mind, I think I just heard her pull up. I have to go take care of a few things; I will call you on the road."

"I almost forgot Rose has a flask of vervain laced bourbon that you need to drink before you get here or else Klaus can compel you." Stefan added.

"Will do, see you in a couple of hours." I said before we hung up. I walked out of the laundry room and was on my way to the kitchen when I heard Elena talking to Rose.

"Well I would've been here sooner but Damon wouldn't answer his phone. I wonder why?" Rose's question was rhetorical because she knew exactly what was going on.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Elena asked Rose trying to avoid the awkwardness, while eating her breakfast.

"Damon, are you sure you don't mind if I take your woman away for a while?" Rose asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, don't mind at all. Besides I have some things I need to do today." I answered.

"You don't mind if we borrow you card then?" Rose asked me.

"No go ahead, you two have fun." I answered. "Oh and Rose make sure Elena gets a new black nighty, I kind of demolished hers last night." I said as I glanced at Elena and winked. Her face immediately turned red, almost choking on the strudel in her mouth.

"O.K." Rose said with a smile. She looked over at Elena and asked, "Elena you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." They both headed for the door when Elena said, "Oh I almost forgot." She ran back to me and placed her lips onto mine and kissed me. She then said, "I'll see you later."

"Can't wait." I said, giving her another kiss. I let go of her and in a few seconds she was out the door.

As soon as Elena shut the front door, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Rose.

_I placed a vervain flask in your car seat, drink it. I hope everything goes well, if it doesn't call me ASAP and I will get Elena out of here in no time. If anyone knows how to hide from Klaus it is me._

Reading that text made me feel so much better leaving Elena, if I could trust one person other than myself with her it would be Rose. I texted her back and wrote,

_Thanks and if you don't hear from me by 9:00 start planning to leave town. If I text you a word in all caps then I am in trouble and get her out of there quickly. Just keep her safe._

Once I hit send, reality settled in. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, immediately calling Stefan.

I sat in my car and started the engine as Stefan answered and said, "I'm guessing you're on your way?"

I answered him annoyed, "Yep, now let's get this shit over with." Then I tilted my head back and drank the vervain bourbon, feeling it burn down my throat.

**Thanks for being patient with me last month, I know it took awhile for an update but I have been super busy. Please leave a review, they give me inspiration! Damon is going to start being a little less soft and a bit like normal Damon since he is away from Elena dealing with the Klaus situation. There is some Stefan drama coming soon, and also some new drama that isn't expected! things might seem like rainbows and butterflies right now, but things are going to get intense. Don't worry Delena will be fine though lol!**


	22. Chapter 22- While You Were Out

**YAY! Another chapter, Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review, I value your opinions and I want to know if you are enjoying it. ALSO they make me HAPPY =)**

Chapter 22- While You Were Out

Damon P.O.V.

"I'm here! Now tell me what is going on." I commanded Stefan as I walked in the front door of the boarding house.

"You aren't going to like this, but…" Stefan said, before I cut him off.

"Not going to like what?" I asked him, but he just stood there and didn't answer. "NOT GOING TO LIKE WHAT, STEFAN?" I asked, shouting at him.

Stefan looked up at me and said, "I didn't want to tell you until after all this was over, but now we need your help and you have to know. Everyone was compelled to actually believe that Elena is dead. The only people who haven't been compelled are Bonnie and Rick." Stefan answered.

"What the hell Stefan?" What were you thinking? I asked him, completely shocked by the information.

"We didn't have a choice Damon, Klaus has to believe it." Stefan said.

"There is always another way Stefan. If anyone has taught me that, it's you." I told him wondering where this side of Stefan came from.

"And you have taught me that you should get things done no matter who gets hurt in the process." Stefan said rudely. "If everything goes to plan, you can keep all this away from Elena and you two can live happily ever after." I was about to go up to him a snap his neck, when I heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Damon, Stefan is right; it is the only way to truly convince him." Rick added, trying to calm me down. "I know how you feel Damon; we are in the same boat. Jenna still doesn't know about vampires and I have to constantly lie to her to protect her. She is compelled to believe that Elena is dead and it pains me to see her suffer right now. I will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it causes me to lose her." Rick said as I shook my head in agreement. What he said made me feel much better, but it still didn't change the fact that Stefan was acting like a complete dick.

"What do we do now, oh mighty Stefan?" I said sarcastically. I felt deep down that Stefan was purposely trying to make things worse for me with Elena. He knows how I feel about lying to her.

"As of right now Klaus is buying it, but he just needs to talk to you." Stefan said looking at Rick. I could tell that they were again hiding something from me.

"What's going on Rick? What are you not telling me?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"Stefan and I both think that it is best if you were compelled." Rick suggested.

"Compelled!" I shouted. "Why? You think that I can't handle it on my own?" I asked both of them. I was so shocked that I didn't notice Elijah coming up behind me.

"If I don't compel you then you are going to have to act like you turned your humanity switch off. Let's face it, if Klaus truly killed Elena you would be seeking revenge and you would already be dead." Elijah interrupted.

"How come you didn't have to be compelled brother?" I asked Stefan with extreme curiosity.

"Because deep down I know that it was her choice to die. That is why she kept it from us because she wanted to protect us and sacrifice herself. I respect her wishes where you have to lash out about everything." Stefan replied.

"Well it actually makes you look like you don't give a shit, but hey, at least I tried to save her life. Oh and where were you?" I said rudely, as Stefan darted toward me trying to fight.

Elijah jumped in front of Stefan, stopping him from getting near me. "You too have got to get over this childlike behavior, this is a serious matter. He stepped out of the way as Stefan rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Damon do you think you can act like you turned your humanity off?" Elijah asked.

"I can do that, because unlike Stefan, I happen to be great at acting like I don't give a damn." I said arrogantly.

"Well let's just hope you are as good as you think you are." Elijah said.

"Speaking of Klaus, where is he right now?" I asked with curiosity.

"He fancies your little blonde friend, what's her name? Oh yes, Caroline is it?" Elijah asked.

"Seriously." I said, as I began to laugh in disbelief.

"He is at the grill right now." Elijah added. "Now let's come up with a plan shall we."

We all sat down in the living room and started to brainstorm ideas; when one suddenly hit me.

Meanwhile…

Rose's P.O.V.

"What do you think about this one Elena?" I asked her as I stepped out of the dressing room wearing a tight blue dress.

"It looks great Rose, they all do." Elena answered me with a smile. "What do you suppose Damon is doing right now?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" I questioned playing dumb. I walked back into the dressing room to put my clothes back on.

"No reason, just curious that's all." Elena replied.

Trying to convince her that nothing is going on out of the ordinary I said, "He is probably just cleaning up the house a bit. I could smell blood as soon as I walked through the front door, maybe that is what needs to be cleaned up." I gave her a naughty smile as I walked out of the dressing room. "Which ones do you think are the keepers?" I asked her while holding out the four dresses I had just tried on.

"I really liked the blue and purple one." Elena suggested.

"The blue and purple it is." I said as I gave her a smile.

"Why are you buying these club dresses?" Elena questioned.

"We are going to a night club tonight silly, and you are coming with me." I told her, placing the dresses on the cashier counter.

"Wait… what? Is Damon o.k. with this?" Elena asked with concern.

I gave her a strange look and asked, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know, I just thought Damon was the jealous and protective type." Elena stated.

I looked at her and said bluntly, "Damon is so… not the jealous type, he can be a bit protective of you, but never jealous."

"I would have never thought that." Elena said shockingly.

"When it comes to your safety, he will always look out for you, but he will never stand in the way of someone having a good time." I said as I swiped Damon's credit card.

I grabbed my bags and started to head out of the store when I saw this gorgeous red dress in the window. I looked over at Elena and said with excitement, "Elena you have to try that on, you would look stunning in that dress!"

"You think so?" Elena asked me.

"Uh… yeah, Damon would go freaking crazy if he saw you wearing that. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you." I said to her while getting the store associate's attention. "Um… miss; she wants to try this dress on in a size small please."

The store associate shook her head and said, "Of course, I'll go grab it and meet you at the dressing rooms."

Elena and I walked over to the dressing rooms. The store associate came to unlock the door and Elena walked it. As she was trying the red dress on, I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone and it was a text from Damon.

_I hope you two are having more fun than I am. Things are not great, but we have a plan. Stefan is being a brooding tool as usual. Just keep her busy and don't do anything that I wouldn't do ;) I will text you as soon as I am on my way back._

I was beginning to respond when Elena walked out of the dressing room. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Well how does it look?" Elena asked.

"Elena you look amazing." I responded. I looked over at the store associate and said, "We'll take it."

Elena looked down at the price tag and said, "Rose we can't get this, its $200."

"All the more reason to." I said with humor. "Now we need to go find some shoes and jewelry to go with our dresses."

As Elena walked back into the dressing room to get dressed, I took out my phone quickly and texted Damon back.

_Sucks to hear things aren't going well, but things are going great here so that's a bonus. We are going to go shopping then to a night club. Good Luck and be safe._

Damon's P.O.V.

As soon as I read Rose's text, I instantly felt better. I knew that Elena was safe and she was having fun. Then reality settled in as I put my car in park in front of the Grill. I looked in the rear view mirror and said out loud to myself, "I can do this; I have to convince him for Elena." I opened my car door and stepped out. While walking toward the front doors of the Grill I gained my confidence.

I busted through the front doors like I owned the place. I walked over to the bar, trying to avoid noticing Klaus in the room staring at me. On my way to the nearest bar stool, I turned my head to check out one of the girls that was staring at me and winked at her. "Two glasses of your finest bourbon." I commanded Matt. I happened to notice he had the Gilbert ring on when he placed my drinks in front of me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore." Klaus said as he sat down next to me.

"Well isn't it the big bad wolf himself." I said sarcastically while sipping on my drink.

Klaus had a smirk on his face and said, "Surprised to see you here, I thought you would be crying in hole somewhere, drowning yourself with sorrow."

"And why would I be doing that?" I asked him with no emotion.

"Gee, I don't know maybe because I sacrificed your precious little doppelgänger." Klaus said instantly noticing that what he said didn't affect me at all.

"People die, it's a part of a human life. Plus Elena was dumb enough to hand herself over to you, it's mostly her fault." I said, while checking out the blonde girl I winked at earlier.

Klaus saw me checking the young girl out. "Ah… I see what has happened; someone has turned off their humanity switch." Klaus said. He grabbed ahold of the girl's wrist and pulled her in close to him and said, "Hello love, what is your name?" Klaus asked her.

"Stephanie." She answered.

Well Stephanie, my friend and I need a drink. Hold out your arm, this is going to hurt but you won't scream." Klaus commanded her while looking deep into her eyes.

"O.k." Stephanie said holding out both of her wrist. I couldn't refuse; I knew I needed to drink from her.

As Klaus and I both pierced our fangs into her wrist, I saw Matt look at us in utter shock. He came up to us quickly seeming upset and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" I just kept drinking, completely ignoring is presence. "Damon, people are starring, you know you can't do this in here. What is wrong with you?" Matt kept questioning me.

I pulled my fangs out of Stephanie's wrist and said with blood running down my chin, "There is nothing wrong Matt, just enjoying a little snack." Matt gave me a look of disbelief. "Now go away, you're getting on my nerves."

"Damon, this isn't like you. What do you think Elena would say about this?" Matt asked looking extremely pissed off.

"Well considering she is dead…, she isn't saying much of anything." I said, starting to laugh and Klaus began to laugh with me.

"That's fine Damon, be a heartless dick. Just remember Elena would have never approved of this behavior." Matt said with disappointment.

"You know what else Elena wouldn't of approved of?" I asked, acting like I didn't give a shit. I noticed that Stefan had just walked in the Grill.

"And what is that?" Matt asked, not seeming to care.

"This." I said as I jumped off of the barstool and snapped Matt's neck in a second flat. Stefan and Caroline ran up to the bar as quickly as possible.

I sat back down and looked over at Klaus who was a bit shocked by what just happened. "That's one less varsity quarter back in the world." I said casually, Klaus giving me a smile of enjoyment.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, and then asked, "What the hell did you just do?" He jumped behind the bar and held Matt in his arms. Everyone in the Grill was starring in shock. "Caroline, start compelling people to forget this just happened." Stefan told her.

"Well it looks like this is going to be a tear fest, I'm going to leave." I said to Klaus and Stefan.

"You do that, just get the hell out of my sight. Better yet, get the hell out of town, nobody wants you here anyway." Stefan said as a tear began to build up in his cheek.

"Gladly." I said as I began to head toward the exit door when I noticed Klaus following me. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked Klaus when we made it outside of the Grill.

"Actually there is, I was wondering if we could let bygones be bygones and forget all this rubbish?" Klaus asked.

"I thought we already have." I responded to him.

Klaus laughed and said, "O.k. mate, I'm glad we had this little chat."

I shook my head and said, "Well I need to be heading out, I really don't want to listen to Stefan's crap when he gets home."

"I don't blame you." Klaus said as he ran back into the grill.

I walked to my car and got in. I started the engine and began driving out of town, as I drove onto the freeway, I texted Rose.

_I'm on my way back, what club are you two at?_


End file.
